Outtakes : Alors, est-ce que tu me suis ?
by A. Harlem
Summary: Des petits moments volés dans la vie d'Ace et Law, avant et pendant la fiction... pour les éternels insatisfaits ou pour les curieux ;) une série d'outtakes vous attend, concoctée juste pour vous ! Les règles du jeu sont à l'intérieur. /!\ Fiction à ne pas lire si vous n'avez pas lu les 29 chapitres de "Alors, est-ce que tu me suis ?" /!\ /Yaoi, Lemon/AU/
1. Introduction aux Outtakes

**/!\ Fiction à ne pas lire si vous n'avez pas lu  
les 29 chapitres de "Alors, est-ce que tu me suis ?" /!\**

_**Ohayo mina' !**_

_**Haha, vous devez vous demander d'où est-ce que je sors ce fantôme du placard...? Hé bien non, "Alors, est-ce que tu me suis ?" n'est pas totalement terminée, c'est un peu mon œuvre inachevée.**_

_**Il y a certains moments que j'aurais aimé développer davantage, mais que je ne pouvais pas sur le moment : faute de temps, lourdeur inutile rajoutée à la fiction...**_  
_**Alors je le fais maintenant, sous forme d'Outtakes.**_  
_**Un Outtake, pour celles et ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, se traduit par "Scène coupée" ; considérez-les donc comme les scènes coupées au montage de la fiction !**_

_**Elles suivront normalement un ordre chronologique, du plus ancien au plus récent, mais **_**ne se projetteront pas au-delà de l'épilogue de l'œuvre originale.**  
_**J'en ai déjà quelques-uns en tête, je n'en dérogerais pas, mais en revanche...  
**__**... je vous demande votre avis ! encore une fois, profitez-en, ça n'arrive jamais, mouhaha.**_

_**Pour plus de sérieux, je vous expose les règles du jeu -le Game Master, c'est moi, bien sûr... ;)- :**_

**1°) Si vous souhaitez que je développe un passage d'A,ECQTMS? plus en profondeur, suggérez-moi votre idée, et je verrai si je peux le faire !**

**2°) Pas la peine de m'envoyer un scénario que vous auriez préféré voir à la place de celui déjà mis en place, je ne réécris pas l'histoire !**

**3°) Je n'ai pas de rythme de publication pour ces outtakes, il peut en sortir 3 par semaine comme 1 tous les 2 mois !**

_**Je pense avoir tout dit, et pour la peine, je vous ai préparé le premier outtake, histoire que vous puissiez voir le ton et la date que je donne à ce premier écrit ;)**_

_**Je remercie d'avance toutes celles et tous ceux qui suivront ces petits moments de la vie d'Ace et Law... et Nojiko ! et j'embrasse fort tous ceux et celles qui avaient suivi mes déboires d'auteure débutante ! ;)**_

_**À bientôt !  
Mille Baci !  
**_

_**Harlem, votre dévouée.**_


	2. Passation de pouvoir

_**Je vous offre ce premier outtake, j'attends vos impressions sur le sujet ! **_  
_**C'est le développement de la relation de Law et de Doflamingo, ses rapports à la Pègre et sa position dans l'organigramme des Don Quixotte ; il a été très demandé, et j'ai décidé d'ouvrir le bal avec ce moment-là. **_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et je vous dis à bientôt peut-être pour une suite ;)**_

_**Enjoy it !**_

* * *

**Outtake 1 : Passation de pouvoir.**

**_Détroit. Villa de Don Quixotte Doflamingo._**

Il y a de l'agitation, dans la villa, je l'entends depuis ma chambre.

Mon réveil a sonné, mais je l'ai envoyé bouler sur le tapis, comme tous les matins. Je suis étonné que Doflamingo ne soit pas déjà monté me chercher, ou qu'Alvida ne soit pas venue se rincer l'œil en me matant pendant que je dors. Sérieux… elle est pas censée être mariée à Baggy, cette conne ?  
Je pousse les draps et je me lève, en attrapant mes fringues au passage ; j'ouvre la porte de ma chambre, et je traverse le palier pour me rendre dans la salle de bain… où je tombe nez-à-nez avec mon père, occupé à se raser.  
Sa lame longe la chair de sa gorge, mais ses yeux se détournent de son reflet pour me fixer.

\- Salut, P'pa.

\- Bonjour, Trafalgar. Bien dormi… ?

\- Mmn. Désolé, j'suis un peu à la bourre.

\- Ça ne fait rien. Dépêche-toi, Pica et Diamante sont déjà là. Et rase-toi, soupire-t-il en désignant ma barbe de trois jours.

J'acquiesce, et je me plante face au miroir, à côté de lui, devant le deuxième lavabo que je remplis d'eau chaude, en regardant la vasque se remplir.  
J'ai la tête en vrac, je suis rentré à trois heures du matin et je vais devoir lutter pour ne pas m'endormir, aujourd'hui. J'ai passé une bonne partie de la nuit chez Jewelry, au nez de ses parents, et on a fait l'amour toute la soirée : en clair, je suis claqué, et pas d'humeur pour une réunion familiale.  
Je retire mon tee-shirt et Doflamingo avise les marques que Jewelry a laissées sur moi ; un ou deux suçons ci et là, quelques griffures, qui jalonnent mes épaules. Son regard s'assombrit, et je lui offre un sourire d'excuse.

\- T'en fais pas, ça se verra pas avec la chemise.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas. Je m'étonne seulement que tu sortes toujours avec cette cul-serrée.

\- Elle s'appelle Jewelry. Ça serait bien que tu t'en souviennes.

\- Pourquoi, tu comptes te marier ?

Franchement, cette idée ne me déplaît pas tant que ça.

\- Non, mais j'aimerais te la présenter, sauf si tu penses qu'elle ne mérite pas de fouler la moquette de ton bureau.

\- … fais très attention à ce que tu dis.

\- C'est déjà le cas.

Doflamingo s'essuie le visage, pendant que je m'étale de la mousse sur les joues pour prendre mon propre rasoir, qu'il m'a fait faire quand j'ai été en âge de me raser « comme un homme » ; encore une tradition à la con, que j'ai très envie d'envoyer bouler au même titre que le reste.  
Je sens son regard sur moi, je vois son reflet dans le miroir que je m'obstine à fixer avec l'air le plus naturel possible – que personne ne s'y trompe, défier mon père est déconseillé si on est sain d'esprit, et je ne suis pas assez fou pour le pousser à bout : le jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle.

\- Je t'attends en bas. Tu as quinze minutes, murmure-t-il froidement avant de claquer la porte.

. . . . . . .

\- Attendez, j'ai pas tout compris, marmonne Pica en se frottant le front.

Un lourd soupir parcourt l'assemblée, et mon père se pince l'arête du nez en réprimant un grognement. Décidément, ce type est un vrai lourdeau… j'échange un regard avec Buffalo, et un sourire étire le coin de nos lèvres.  
Un boulet, même.

\- C'est pas étonnant, quand on fait la bringue pendant des heures, raille Baggy en jouant avec le collier d'Alvida.

\- Rien à voir. J'comprends pas, c'tout.

\- Père a dit que la lutte contre la criminalité était devenue la priorité nationale numéro une depuis qu'Akainu est devenu président de notre magnifique nation, soupiré-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Et qu'on va devoir trouver une solution pour pallier ça et renforcer notre assise sur la _manufacturing belt_.

Je vois bien que le patapouf mouline, et j'en retire un certain plaisir ; je ne comprends pas pourquoi Doflamingo s'embarrasse de la présence de ce crétin. Une question de pistons et de services rendus, je crois, quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

Notre capacité d'adaptation est la seule chose susceptible de nous sortir de la merde noire dans laquelle se trouve les Don Quixotte. Les familles du crime organisé travaillent surtout sur de grands terrains qui sont propices à l'amassement de richesses folles, comme l'extorsion de fonds, la fraude financière, le racket, la drogue, la prostitution et la pornographie. J'en ai vu passer, des nanas qui ne parlaient pas un mot d'américain, et qui arrivaient en charter pour aussitôt s'approprier un bout de trottoir et rapporter 90% de l'argent à mon père.  
Ça ne me choquait pas, jusqu'à ce que je sorte avec Jewelry – elle m'a demandé ce que ça me ferait de la voir faire le tapin sur le bord de la route après ses cours. Je lui ai dit qu'elle était ridicule, mais ça m'a mis tellement mal à l'aise de l'imaginer se faire rabaisser comme ça que je ne supporte plus de devoir m'occuper de gérer le nombre de filles qui arpentent les routes pour le solde de la famille. C'est Buffalo qui gère ça, je me contente de superviser le flux d'entrée et de sortie des stupéfiants.

\- Il va falloir qu'on se diversifie encore plus, qu'on sorte du lot de tous ces_ capos_ qui nous font de l'ombre, soupire Doflamingo en se balançant pensivement sur sa chaise. Mais sans être trop dans la lumière. Malheureusement… avec tout ce qui traine en ce moment…

\- … se faire une place va être très compliqué, surtout avec le renforcement de la politique anti-mafieuse d'Akainu, souligne Vergo en tapotant sa cuillère contre sa joue.

J'aimerais tellement qu'elle y reste collée, pour qu'il ait l'air encore plus con qu'il ne l'a déjà.

\- Law ? une idée ? me lance mon père par-dessus ses lunettes.

Fut un temps, j'adorais être force de proposition. Maintenant, je déteste ça. Profondément. Ça me donne l'impression de faire plus encore partie des leurs, parce que je pense _comme eux_, et j'ai la sensation de m'engluer dans quelque chose qui me retient loin de Jewelry.

\- … oh, Law ? ton père te parle, tranche la voix de Diamante.

\- Il est dans la lune, en ce moment.

\- Amoureux, peut-être… ? susurre Alvida.

Surtout, ne pas broncher. Ne pas leur laisser croire qu'ils ont une quelconque emprise sur moi à ce propos.  
Je veux que J.J. reste intouchable, qu'ils ne viennent pas plus la souiller que je ne le fais déjà.

\- Lâchez-le, grogne Buffalo. Il baise qui il veut, on s'en fout du reste.

\- D'accord avec toi, intervient mon père en les vrillant tous du regard. Si quelqu'un à un reproche à faire, qu'il vienne me le dire. Laissez Law faire ses propres expériences, il en a besoin pour grandir. C'est comme ça qu'on devient un homme, pas vrai… ?

Je n'aime pas son sous-entendu ; il me glace le sang, mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre qu'acquiescer.

\- On pourrait étendre notre réseau sur les entreprises de constructions, proposé-je.

\- … pourquoi ? grogne Lao G, dédaigneux.

\- Les syndicats peuvent être utiles. Pour le paiement de la taxe. S'ils veulent bâtir sur notre territoire, ils vont devoir payer. S'ils ne veulent pas, avec le contrôle des syndicats, on peut faire peser la menace d'une grève, expliqué-je le plus calmement possible. Les matières premières n'arrivent plus sur le chantier, l'entreprise est menacée de faillite. Alors… elle raque.  
Doflamingo m'offre un sourire radieux ; un sourire comme il n'en a que rarement, et qu'il ne réserve qu'à moi.

Quand j'étais gosse, il passait tout son temps libre à jouer avec moi ; à me montrer comment faire, à monter mes jouets, à me promener sur ses épaules, à m'apprendre à jouer aux jeux vidéos. Un père, un vrai, qui m'a donné autant de raisons de l'aimer que de le haïr. Et il était tellement bon avec moi que je ne _pouvais pas_ lui refuser quoi que ce soit, même si son ton lui donnait plus la force d'un ordre que d'une suggestion.

\- Voyez comme la jeune génération est plus mature que nous, en un sens ? ils savent sortir des sentiers battus.

… non, vraiment, son sous-entendu ne me plait absolument pas.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde comme ça… ?  
Je balaye la salle du regard, et je remarque que tous les yeux sont fixés sur moi.  
Ça, ça craint. Ça craint vraiment. La dernière fois que j'ai eu droit à ce regard-là, j'avais quinze ans et j'ai dû froidement abattre un homme que je ne connaissais pas d'une balle dans la tête.

\- … je pense que tu es prêt, Law, murmure Doflamingo en posant une main sur ma nuque.

\- … prêt à quoi ?

Je le sais, je l'ai senti venir, je m'en doutais depuis longtemps déjà, mais je pensais avoir le temps de partir avant d'entendre ça.  
Putain, non. Pas ça. J'vous en prie, pas ça…  
Jewelry.  
Je vais la perdre.  
C'est comme si je l'avais déjà perdue, en fait.

\- … dans un mois, tu quittes ton statut de _caporegime_ pour prendre ma place. Il est temps que je me retire, et tu m'as prouvé chaque jour que tu en étais capable.

Il m'attire à lui et pose un long baiser sur mon front.  
Une larme coule le long de ma joue, alors que tous se lèvent pour m'étreindre et me féliciter.  
J.J. … je te demande pardon.

. . . . . . .

**_Warren. Chambre de Jewelry._**

Jewelry pose sa tête sur mon torse et je glisse mes doigts dans ses cheveux ; j'inspire leur parfum, et je sens son sourire contre ma peau.

\- … quoi ?

\- Rien. J'aime bien écouter ton cœur battre. Ça m'endort.

Elle se love contre moi, et les courbes de son corps encore moite de notre ébat épousent les miennes ; je me redresse pour trouver ses lèvres et je l'étends dans les draps, en la serrant contre moi.  
Je dois lui dire, ça fait des semaines que je ressasse ça dans ma tête, mais je ne sais pas comment aborder le problème. J.J. sait ce que fait mon père, elle sait qu'il la déteste et comme elle me le répète : « Ça tombe bien, je ne peux pas le blairer non plus » ; mais ça… c'est la goutte d'eau qui fera déborder le vase déjà trop plein depuis bien longtemps.

Je ne pourrai pas esquiver le sujet éternellement ; à un moment où à un autre, il faudra bien crever l'abcès.

\- Hé, J.J.

\- Mmn.

\- … tu crois que ça va durer encore longtemps ? toi et moi ?

Ouvrir les hostilités en douceur, pour préparer un peu le terrain.  
Elle caresse mes cheveux humides et plonge ses yeux clairs dans les miens ; j'ai l'impression qu'elle lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, ça me fascine et m'inquiète en même temps. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voit, dans mon regard… ?

\- Tant que je voudrai de toi et que tu voudras de moi, sourit-elle. Pourquoi… ?

\- Pour rien. Tu m'aimes, hein… ?

Jewelry me renverse sur le dos et s'assoit sur mes hanches ; je caresse sa taille, et mes yeux se noient de larmes. Elle s'en aperçoit aussitôt et ses mains prennent mes joues pour m'obliger à soutenir son regard.

\- Law, qu'est-ce que tu as… ? s'inquiète-t-elle.

\- J'suis désolé…, soupiré-je en me plaquant une main sur les yeux. J'te jure que j'voulais pas, je… j'ai essayé de dire non, mais je…

Elle me force à m'asseoir et allume la lumière de sa table de chevet ; ses petites mains agrippent mes poignets et je sens son pouls aussi affolé que le mien dans ses veines.

\- … qu'est-ce que tu as fait… ? s'étrangle-t-elle.

\- … mon père… je… je vais de voir le… ils ont décidé que je…

Je n'y arrive pas. J'essaye, je fais tout ce que je peux pour ça, mais je ne peux pas lui dire, je ne vais pas supporter de lui faire du mal à ce point-là.  
Ce que je vais lui annoncer est la preuve que ma vie ne m'appartient plus depuis longtemps déjà, et qu'il n'y a que deux choix qui s'offrent à nous ; enfin… à elle, surtout.  
Me suivre, ou tout arrêter.  
Je m'agrippe les cheveux de rage.

\- Que tu quoi, Law… ? souffle-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

\- C'est moi. Je ne suis plus un_ capo_, je prends la place de mon père dans trois jours, annoncé-je d'une voix que je ne me reconnais même pas.

Il y a une poignée de secondes de flottement, de silence complet, et un hoquet de stupeur lui coupe le souffle ; elle tremble et ses ongles s'enfoncent dans mes avant-bras.

\- … _quoi ?_ couine-t-elle.

\- Le nouveau Don. C'est moi, répété-je.

\- Non. J'y crois pas.

\- Je suis désolé, J.J., je…

\- Non, c'est pas possible… ! s'écrie-t-elle en agrippant mes épaules.

Elle me donne une impulsion, et ses larmes inondent son visage.  
J'essaye de la calmer, de la raisonner – il n'y a personne dans sa maison et sa crise de nerfs ne réveillera personne, mais ce n'est bon ni pour elle, ni pour moi.

\- J.J., calme-toi, tu-

\- NON ! crie-t-elle en me secouant. C'est hors de question, t'entends, ça ?! c'est non… !

\- Tu crois que j'ai le choix… ?

\- Et moi ?! s'emporte-t-elle en se redressant. Qu'est-ce que tu crois… ?! que je veux être la femme d'un homme comme ton père ?!

De quoi est-ce qu'elle parle, là… ? De mariage, sérieusement… ?  
Je m'assois et je la serre contre moi, mais elle se débat et me donne une gifle bien sentie.

\- Je t'aime ! ma vie, je voulais la faire avec toi, et toi, tu fous tout en l'air… ! c'est pas d'un pourri que je veux, c'est d'un homme comme toi ! toi, Trafalgar Law, pas un Don Quixotte… !

\- Attends, laisse-moi te-

\- Doflamingo est une pourriture, je le hais, si tu savais comme je le hais ! s'écrie-t-elle, aux bords de la crise de nerfs. Il est… il… tu vas devenir comme lui ! tu crois que j'veux passer ma vie aux côtés d'une ordure ?! que j'veux que mes enfants grandissent comme ça ?!

\- J.J., arrête, ça ne-

\- Alors dégage ! va-t'en… !

\- Je-

\- SORS ! hurle-t-elle en me poussant.

Je tombe du lit et je la contemple, stupéfait.

Elle est nue, elle est belle, elle est passionnée et je l'aime à en mourir. Même en larmes, même les joues rouges de fureur, elle est tout ce que j'ai toujours cherché et voulu dans cette vie.  
Elle me jette mon jean et mon débardeur au visage et se bat pour remettre son tee-shirt, rageuse.  
Je me lève et je l'enlace par-derrière, en collant mes lèvres contre son oreille, en ignorant ses efforts désespérés pour me repousser.

\- … on part. On s'en va, murmuré-je en fermant les yeux. Je prends mes affaires, tu prends les tiennes, et on se débrouille. On prend un appart' près de ta fac et on se barre loin de tout ça.

Elle arrête de se démener, même si elle est toujours crispée entre mes bras.

\- J'aurais pu t'offrir la vie dont toutes les femmes rêvent, avec de l'argent, du pouvoir, tout ce que tout le monde voudrait, mais j'ai fini par comprendre que tu n'es pas « tout le monde » et que ce n'était pas ce dont tu avais besoin. Ce dont _on_ avait besoin. Tout ce qu'on veut, tous les deux… c'est pas ça. Pas cette vie-là.

\- Law…

\- Je reviens demain matin. Je dis au revoir à mon père, et j'arrête tout.

\- Il va te-

\- Il va rien du tout, la coupé-je. Je m'en occupe. Tu voulais quitter tes parents ? t'as jusqu'à l'aube pour trouver le meilleur moyen de leur dire adieu.

Je pose un baiser sur sa tempe, mes mains délaissent son corps et je me détourne pour récupérer mes affaires. Jewelry me suit du regard, sans un mot, et je soupire en massant ma mâchoire douloureuse.  
Elle a du punch, quand même.

Je boucle mon jean et je me dépêche d'enfiler mes chaussures – j'ai du boulot qui m'attend, dernières livraisons, derniers prélèvements, derniers détournements de fonds. Cette nuit va être longue.  
La dernière à Détroit.  
Je prends mon sac, et je jette un coup d'œil à la femme de ma vie, qui me regarde avec une expression que je ne sais pas encore décrypter ; j'aurai tout mon temps pour ça, toute ma vie s'il le faut, mais j'apprendrai.

\- … je t'aime, J.J.

\- … je t'aime, Law.

Oui.  
Toute ma vie.

. . . . . . .

**_Au petit matin. Bureau de Don Quixotte Doflamingo._**

Doflamingo est assis dans son fauteuil de cuir, derrière son bureau, ses mains jointes devant son visage me cachent son expression, mais je vois nettement une veine palpiter sur son front.  
La musique résonne, mais pas assez fort pour couvrir les battements de mon cœur.  
La bombe est lâchée, et il garde le silence depuis trop longtemps pour que ça ne soit pas suspect.

\- Tu n'es ni mon sang, ni ma chair, mais je t'ai toujours traité comme mon propre fils. Tu étais celui que je prédestinais à prendre ma place un jour. Et toi… _toi_… tu me trahis d'un coup de couteau dans le dos.

Il est furieux. Déçu. Ecœuré de ma décision, de mon comportement.  
Mais ma décision est prise et je ne reviendrai plus en arrière, pas après les sacrifices que cette décision implique.

\- Jewelry m'a demandé de choisir. Et si je la perds, je perds tout.

\- J'ai longtemps cru que tu étais un pantin, Law.

\- Je l'étais. Jewelry a coupé tes ficelles, c'est tout.

\- Je voulais que tu reprennes les rênes. Je t'ai toujours réservé la place de cœur, dans cette famille. Et tu me quittes pour une foutue bourge ?

Je suis coupable de trahison au plus haut degré, je le sais, et j'en ignore encore les conséquences. Mon père ne l'admettra jamais, et j'aurais toujours une dette envers lui. Je ne sais pas comment je vais la rembourser, mais je n'y pense pas ; je n'ai pas le temps pour ça.  
Et peut-être qu'avec le temps, il comprendra. Il oubliera, il passera l'éponge ; je suis son fils, après tout… non ?

\- Elle m'a fait voir beaucoup plus loin que la vie que tu m'offres. Et je préfère n'être rien avec elle plutôt que roi dans le royaume pourri que tu diriges. Je ne suis pas fait pour ça.

\- Si tu pars... il n'y aura pas de retour possible. On ne quitte pas la _famiglia_, sauf à vouloir mourir.

Je me rappelle de toutes ces journées, où Doflamingo venait dans ma chambre pour passer du temps à jouer avec moi ; de ces heures, où il me prenait dans ses bras pour me montrer les tableaux qui ornaient les murs de la villa. De tous ces après-midi où je m'asseyais sur ses genoux pour voir ce qu'il faisait pendant qu'il travaillait ; de ces soirs, où je me blottissais contre lui dans le canapé pendant qu'il lisait.

S'il croit que ça ne me fait rien, il se trompe lourdement.  
C'est mon père, je lui dois tellement… mais je ne peux plus continuer à me mentir plus longtemps.

\- Je le sais. Je te remercie de t'être occupé de moi toutes ces années, mais… le jeu s'arrête là.

\- Le jeu ne s'arrête jamais, Law, soupire Doflamingo en me contemplant.

\- … alors… je me couche et je quitte la table.

Je tourne les talons et la musique s'arrête.  
Sa voix s'élève dans mon dos, et une larme, une seule, roule sur ma joue et tombe ; j'y mets toute mon amertume, mes regrets et ma douleur.

\- Je t'aimais, Trafalgar.

\- Moi aussi, papa.

J'inspire profondément, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

\- … j'suis désolé, murmuré-je avant de franchir le seuil,  
laissant mon père seul dans son bureau.  
.

* * *

_**Hé bien, ce sera tout pour ce premier outtake ! Merci d'avoir lu, à bientôt !**_


	3. Douceur et amertume

_**Ohayo mina' !**_

_**Bien, j'ai eu plusieurs demandes, et la majorité l'emporte : c'est un moment Ace/Luffy que je vous offre :)**_  
_**Il est vrai que je n'avais pas tellement eu l'occasion de développer leur relation ; de toute manière, c'aurait été beaucoup trop dur, parce que chaque moment d'A, ECQTMS? rappelle à Ace et Law ce qu'ils ont perdu... là, c'est un outtake, ça sera l'exception qui confirmera la règle !**_

_**Et j'ai décidé de coupler avec un moment Ace/Rouge/Roger, au passage. Vous comprendrez vite l'intérêt du titre du chapitre.**_

_**J'espère que ce passage vous plaira ;)**_

_**Enjoy it !**_

* * *

**Outtake 2 : Douceur et amertume.**

**_Winston-Salem. Manoir des Gol. D., 24 Décembre._**

\- Aaaaaace-euuh ! dépêche-toi, ça va r'froidir !

Luffy s'agite dans le bain, et envoie de l'eau partout ; et qui c'est qui nettoie, hein...?  
Je referme la porte derrière nous et je retire mes fringues, avant de mettre le panier de jouets à flotter sur l'eau. Luffy sort les soldats et entreprend de les aligner sur le rebord avec un soin tout particulier. Je me glisse dans l'eau sans remous, et je commence à lui savonner les cheveux pendant qu'il marmonne tout seul des histoires qui se jouent dans sa tête.

J'aimerais m'évader comme lui, mais c'est pas possible. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai perdu ce droit, alors je fais tout pour entretenir la flamme de l'enfance de Luffy : je veux qu'il ait la vie parfaite que je n'aurais jamais.

\- Neeee, Ace...?

\- Mmmn.

\- T'crois qu'il viendra à quelle heure, le Père Noël, ce soir ?

\- Je sais pas, Lu'. Il attend forcément que tu dormes, tu sais...?

Il soupire et se frotte le visage avec le gant, pendant que je le savonne toujours.  
Mes parents sont rarement là, à Noël ; c'est Robin, notre nourrice, qui fait office de Père Noël, elle dépose les cadeaux au pied du sapin pendant la nuit. Je sais qu'elle déteste ça, parce qu'elle estime que c'est à mes parents d'assumer ce rôle, ce moment de partage au réveil. Pas à elle.  
Mais bon... je lui ai toujours dit que je la considérais plus comme ma maman que ma propre mère, et même si elle me dit de ne pas dire ça, je sais que ça la touche. Elle n'a pas d'enfants et n'en aura peut-être jamais, alors... puisque mes parents s'occupent beaucoup de Luffy, elle m'a moi. Je suis un peu son bébé par procuration, ils l'ont engagée exprès pour s'occuper de moi à leur place, quand ma mère est rentrée de la maternité.

J'ai eu l'idée idiote de demander pourquoi ils l'aimaient, lui, alors que c'était un garçon comme moi. Mon père m'a répondu que lui, au moins, n'avait pris la place de personne. Qu'ils attendaient un garçon et qu'ils avaient eu un garçon. Moi, j'avais volé la place d'Ann, point.  
Encore un moment atrocement douloureux : voir que le bébé qu'on m'avait donné comme petit frère était aimé et choyé de tout le monde. Je n'avais que 4 ans, et pourtant je m'en souviens avec la netteté d'un souvenir de la veille.

J'avais à peine le droit de le toucher et d'approcher de son berceau, mais je m'en fichais - je désobéissais, et les trempes que je prenais en valaient la peine. Luffy était tellement mignon... et il l'est encore aujourd'hui, alors qu'il a à peine cinq ans. Il fera des ravages, j'en suis sûr : tout le monde l'adore, les filles se le disputent dans la cour de récré. C'est hilarant à voir.

Je lui renverse une bassine d'eau sur la tête, histoire de le rincer un minimum, et je me renverse en arrière pour me mouiller les cheveux ; je plonge, et j'attends.  
Et si je ne ressortais pas...?  
Est-ce que mes parents s'en soucieraient...? est-ce qu'ils pleureraient, même un peu...? ou est-ce qu'ils seraient heureux...?

Des mains me secouent et j'émerge en inspirant profondément ; je m'essuie le visage, et je croise le regard affolé de Luffy.

\- Qu'est-ce qui y'a, Lu'...?

\- T'es resté dans l'eau super longtemps...! s'inquiète-t-il. J'ai cru que t'étais mort, Ace...!

\- Mais non, on meurt pas en se lavant la tête, Lu', tout va bien, le rassuré-je en caressant ses cheveux.

Il se jette contre moi et serre ses bras autour de mon cou, son visage enfoui sous mes cheveux. Je l'enlace, et je sens son cœur battre la chamade contre mon torse.

\- Si tu meurs, j'serai triste, tu sais...?

\- Je ne mourrai pas, Lu'.

\- Tu promets ?

\- Je promets.

Promettre, c'est tout ce que je sais faire, avec Luffy ; je ne peux rien lui refuser.  
J'espère seulement qu'il aura oublié cette promesse de plus quand je mourrais.

. . . . .

Luffy me grimpe dessus et s'installe sur mes épaules, avant de tendre les bras à Robin qui lui fait passer les décorations.

\- On est vachement en r'tard pour le sapin, maugréé-t-il.

\- Ton langage, Luffy.

\- Pardon, Robin, rougit-il en accrochant une des boules à une branche. J'le r'ferai plus.

Elle lui sourit, et son expression s'illumine - Luffy n'aime pas quand on est fâché après lui, il en a horreur. Alors il fait tout pour se faire pardonner, et je dois avouer que ça fonctionne plutôt bien. Que ce soit par un câlin, un sourire, un regard ou des actes, Luffy sait toujours comment attirer l'amour et la compassion. C'est sa force, et je l'envie un peu pour ça, pour réussir à attirer tout le monde autour de lui. Comme une petite planète.

Quand mes parents le réprimandent, c'est le même cirque : ils lui passent tout la minute d'après, parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas lui résister. On pourrait croire que Lu' est un gosse pourri-gâté, mais il ne réclame rien. Juste de l'amour et de l'attention, comme moi. Ce qui nous sépare, c'est le résultat : Luffy a tout ce qu'il veut de ce côté-là, même si nos parents sont souvent absents.  
Jamais mes parents ne m'ont serré dans leurs bras ; j'ai bien essayé de faire un câlin à ma mère, mais elle m'a repoussé pour prendre Luffy sur ses genoux. J'ai tenté d'avoir un baiser de bonne nuit de mon père, il m'a ignoré et s'est contenté d'éteindre la lumière, avant de claquer la porte.  
Luffy a le droit à une veilleuse, des histoires, des bisous et des câlins autant qu'il le veut.  
Et moi, je dois attendre que le jour se lève pour pouvoir chasser les monstres sous le lit.

\- Hé, Ace, j'peux accrocher l'étoile...?

Normalement, c'est moi qui le fais ; mon rituel à Noël : j'accroche l'étoile et je fais un vœu. Au cas où quelqu'un m'entendrait, je sais pas trop...  
Luffy me fixe, la tête penchée vers moi, et ses yeux noirs me sondent. J'ai l'impression qu'il lit en moi, et je déteste ça, parce que je ne veux pas qu'il se rende compte que je suis malheureux, au fond de moi.

\- ... OK, vas-y. Oublie pas de faire un vœu.

\- Un vœu...?

\- Ouais, on sait jamais. Tu penses très fort à quelque chose, et peut-être que ça arrivera.

\- Choueeette !

Luffy se tend, la langue entre les dents, pour accrocher l'étoile à la cime du sapin - un flash nous illumine et j'entends le rire de Robin, juste au moment où Lu' pose la déco. Il ferme les yeux, fait une moue impayable et lâche l'étoile, avant de me faire un grand sourire.

\- Hééé, tu sais quel vœu j'ai fait, Aceee ?

\- Faut pas l'dire, sinon il se réalisera pas.

\- C'est nul, j'ai envie de l'dire quand même !

Il se penche à mon oreille ; je sens son souffle chaud, et ses petites mains se mettent à caresser mes cheveux.

\- J'veux qu'tu soies heureux, grand-frère. Que t'aies un amoureux ou une amoureuse et que t'aies plein de bébés ! ou deux comme nous, et on pourra les appeler Ace et Luffy Juniors, pouffe-t-il.

\- Un amoureux ou une amoureuse...?

\- Ouais, comme Tonton Shanks et Tonton Ben ! sourit-il. Sont amoureux, non ?

Hé ben, on dirait qu'il est loin d'être autant dans la lune que j'le pensais.  
Mais bon, pourquoi pas... j'en sais rien. Je pense pas à tout ça, j'ai même pas dix piges, j'dois juste m'occuper de Luffy et le protéger. C'est tout c'qui compte à mes yeux, le reste, j'm'en fous.

\- Euh, ouais. J'crois que oui.

\- C'est parce qu'ils se font des bisous sur la bouche et qu'ils se tiennent la main, affirme-t-il avec un air très sûr de lui. Moi aussi j'suis amoureux d'toi, Ace !

\- Non, crétin. Tu m'aimes juste très fort.

\- Ben c'est ça qu'est écrit dans le gros livre de Maman où y'a tous les mots ! quand t'es amoureux, c'est que t'as de l'amour pour les gens, et moi je t'aime !

\- Et d'ailleurs, faudrait p't-être que t'arrêtes de m'embrasser sur la bouche, aussi, t'es trop grand pour t'tromper, raillé-je.

Luffy gonfle les joues et me frappe. Hééé, ça fait mal...!

\- T'es nul ! c'est parce que j't'aime très fort que j'te fais des bisous comme ça ! Na !

Il joint le geste à la parole et me plaque un baiser énorme sur les lèvres, avant de me tirer la langue et de reprendre sa déco.  
Je souris en secouant la tête - incorrigible petit frère.

\- Hééé, Robiiiin, j'ai trop faim...! clame-t-il.

\- Tiens, Luffy.

Elle lui tend une pêche, et Lu' la prend à pleines mains avant de croquer dedans : le jus lui coule sur le menton et je relève la tête pour le récupérer ; la pêche est un peu amère, mais la peau de Luffy est douce et sucrée. Ça compense, j'suppose.  
Il rigole et me tend son fruit à moitié croqué, mais je secoue la tête.

\- Mange, toi.

\- T'as pas faim...?

\- J'peux attendre. Mange.

Luffy avant tout.  
Toujours.

. . . . .

**_Winston-Salem. Manoir des Gol. D., 25 Décembre_**

Il neige, dehors.  
Il fait nuit noire, le soleil est pas encore levé. Mon réveil affiche 6 heures du matin.  
Luffy doit encore dormir ; moi, j'ai les yeux ouverts depuis longtemps. J'ai entendu Robin déposer les cadeaux, vers 5 heures, l'heure où elle se lève, et depuis j'arrive pas à me rendormir. Pas de voiture non plus, mes parents sont pas rentrés de la nuit, restés au boulot j'suppose.  
Au moins, j'ai pas à les supporter. C'que j'admets pas, c'est de savoir que Luffy est horriblement déçu de ne pas être avec eux pour ouvrir ses cadeaux. Il a rien contre Robin, au contraire, mais il préférerait que Papa ou Maman soit là.

Bon... j'vais aller le réveiller, comme ça on pourra tout déballer et prendre le p'tit-déjeuner après.  
Je repousse les couvertures et au moment où j'me lève, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre à la volée sur un Luffy débraillé, les cheveux en tous sens et le regard brillant.

\- AAACEEE ! JOYEUX NOËËËL...!

Il me saute au cou et je le soulève de terre pour le serrer dans mes bras, en parsemant son visage de baisers ; il rit et on roule dans le lit, dans un pèle-mêle de couettes et d'oreillers. Il se love contre moi et je rabats le drap sur nous, pour faire une cabane. Luffy se redresse et s'assoit face à moi en gigotant tout ce qu'il peut.

\- Tu crois qu'on aura quoi ?!

\- J'sais pas trop, on verra bien ! tu te rappelles ce que t'as demandé, toi ?

\- Ouais ! P'pa il m'a fait une... euh...

\- ... photocopie ?

\- Ouais, c'est ça, une phot... euh, le truc là, de ma lettre, et comme ça j'pourrai vérifier ! et toi, Ace...?

... je sais déjà ce qui m'attend sous le sapin.  
Et je suis heureux qu'il fasse nuit, parce que Lu' me voit pas serrer les dents.

\- On verra aussi, j'aurais p't-être une surprise...!

\- Alors on va voir tout d'suite ?

J'adore le faire lambiner, histoire qu'il s'échauffe un peu avant d'aller se jeter dans le tas de cadeaux qui l'attend.

\- Ouais, on décolle...!

On se débat pour échapper à la couverture qui retombe, et on sort de ma chambre pour dévaler les escaliers - Luffy se fige dans les marches en se rendant compte que la porte de la chambre de mes parents est ouverte, et donne sur le lit vide.  
Je le pousse un peu pour qu'il descende, sans s'attarder sur le pourquoi du comment, et il rejoint la salle avec une lueur de déception dans le regard.

\- Jooooyeux Noëëëëël, Robiiiin ! scande-t-il en allant réclamer son étreinte du matin.

\- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Luffy, sourit-elle en le serrant contre elle, avant de m'ouvrir son bras pour que je vienne les rejoindre.

Je me serre près de Lu', et Robin embrasse mon front.

\- Joyeux Noël, Ace...

Ouais, au moins tout ça.  
Luffy se tortille et se rue au pied du sapin, avant d'essayer de trier.  
Pourquoi "essayer" ?  
Parce que chaque année, mon amour de petit frère tente de séparer deux piles distinctes : ses jouets, et les miens.  
Et chaque année, Luffy se heurte à un problème qu'il comprend pas, et qu'il comprendra certainement jamais : y'a qu'un seul tas à faire.  
Ses cadeaux, et rien d'autre.

Je m'assois en tailleur et je lui fais signe de commencer à déballer, que je verrai plus tard pour les miens. Tout sourire, il ouvre ses paquets et s'extasie devant les jouets qu'il avait commandés, et qui sont comme il les avait imaginés. Il me les tend, et moi je les monte avec lui, pour qu'il puisse jouer - c'est _sa_ journée, la journée où personne ne lui demande rien, et où il passe des heures à tester tout ce qu'il a reçu. Je compte trente-cinq emballages dorés, de taille variable, et les plus gros ne lui font pas peur : il découvre un vélo et ses yeux brillent de larmes de joie, alors qu'il trépigne autour.

\- Aaaaaceee, on ira l'essayer cet aprèm, hein, dis dis dis dis dis...?!

\- Ouais, ouais, on verra s'il neige pas trop. On essayera.

J'me connais, j'vais déblayer l'allée juste pour qu'il puisse tester. En plus, celui-là a pas de roulettes, et il est assez excité de pouvoir faire du vélo "comme un grand".  
J'écarte les emballages pour y voir plus clair et je tombe sur un paquet rouge, avec trois lettres écrites au marqueur.  
"ACE".  
A, C, E. C'est mon nom, ça.  
Pas celui de Luffy.  
Robin me sourit, et je tends les bras pour ouvrir le présent, un peu tremblant - Luffy piaille et agrippe mon pyjama, en disant que le Père Noël a pensé à moi, cette fois, et que j'ai sûrement été sage.  
C'est mon seul argument à lui opposer quand il voit que je n'ai pas de cadeaux : je lui dis que j'ai été méchant, et que le Père Noël n'apporte rien à ceux qui ne sont pas bons. Ça le motive à bien se comporter, et mes parents ont pas à s'embarrasser d'explications.

Je déballe le paquet et je contemple le stetson orange qui m'a été offert, bordé de perles rouges et de deux émoticônes, dont l'un sourit et l'autre boude.  
Il est immense, trop grand pour moi, j'en suis sûr, mais il est classe, et je pourrai sûrement le porter quand j'serai plus vieux.  
Luffy explose de joie au même moment, en brandissant un vieux chapeau de paille au ruban pourpre que j'reconnaitrais n'importe où : c'est bon, j'sais d'où vient le stetson.

\- Haaaan, il m'a apporté le chapeau de Shanks ! trop cooool ! s'écrie-t-il en se le collant sur la tête.

Il lui tombe devant les yeux, mais il se contente de le relever et d'éclater de rire. Un rire haut, clair, qui s'élève et ne semble pas vouloir redescendre. Et moi, je ris aussi en enfilant mon chapeau.  
Shanks a bravé l'interdit parental - ça fait longtemps qu'ils n'envoient plus rien, avec mon oncle Edward, parce que tout ce qui m'est offert est jeté. Alors, quand je les vois, ils me donnent de quoi aller faire une razzia dans une boulangerie.  
Le stetson, ça va être compliqué, mais pour une fois... je vais le garder.  
Mes parents n'ont pas le droit d'y toucher, et s'ils le font, j'appelle Shanks. On verra bien qui de lui ou de mon père proteste le plus fort.

Luffy m'offre un regard brillant, plein de bonheur, et son sourire immense achève de réchauffer mon cœur jusque-là meurtri par un Noël amer de plus.  
C'est ça, mon plus beau cadeau.  
Voir mon petit frère heureux.

. . . . .

Ça crie. Ça gueule même carrément fort, en bas.  
Moi, je reste dans mon lit, mes bras serrés autour du chapeau - j'ai refusé catégoriquement qu'on me l'enlève. Shanks est venu quand je l'ai appelé, et que la raclée menaçante me faisait de plus en plus peur, et maintenant, les cris montent jusqu'aux étages.  
Luffy est enfermé dans sa chambre, je lui ai mis de la musique et il doit sûrement jouer : j'espère qu'il n'entend rien. Luffy n'aime pas les cris, ça le terrifie cent fois plus que moi, surtout quand les cris ne lui sont pas destinés.

Des pas montent les marches et je me recroqueville contre mon oreiller ; la porte s'ouvre à la volée et Shanks débarque dans la chambre comme un fou, avant de me serrer contre lui de son bras unique. Je me cramponne à son cou, et la silhouette de mon père s'arrête dans l'encadrement.

\- J'veux pas l'rendre...! protesté-je. C'est _mon_ cadeau ! J'le mérite...!

\- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider, crache mon père.

Shanks en impose, mais Roger reste une force de la nature - sa stature m'a toujours fait peur, et ce sentiment s'éteindra jamais, j'crois.

\- Tonton, pleuré-je en me collant à lui, en agrippant le stetson de toutes mes forces. S'te plaît...!

\- Il sera toujours dans le manoir, t'en fais pas, murmure-t-il à mon oreille. Et quand tu partiras d'ici, tu le prendras. Vois-le un peu comme une promesse d'une vie meilleure, Ace.

J'acquiesce en reniflant, et mon père vocifère des choses que je comprends pas ; j'écoute déjà plus.  
Alors je rends les armes, et je lui tends le chapeau qu'il gardera avec lui.  
Roger se détourne, le regard noir, et son pas s'éloigne dans le couloir. Shanks me caresse la tête et je renifle, avant de m'essuyer les yeux comme je peux.

\- ... t'es pas sorti du sable, mon bonhomme...

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'droit à rien...? j'ai juste... j'suis juste un garçon et pas une fille, c'est rien, ça...! c'est pas d'ma faute...!

\- Je sais, Ace. Seulement... il va falloir que tu passes au-dessus de ça. Que tu t'occupes de Luffy, et de toi, aussi. Surtout. Lu' manquera de rien, j'en suis sûr.

\- J'te jure que j'fais tout ce qu'ils me demandent...! argumenté-je. Je suis sage, j'écoute ! J'ai que des bonnes notes, je fais pas de bruit le soir...! alors pourquoi ils m'aiment pas...?!

Je tremble, et Shanks me serre contre son torse avant de fredonner tout en me berçant.  
Un jour, je partirai. J'emmènerai Luffy avec moi, et tout sera terminé. Loin de mes parents, loin de tout ça.

\- ... Shanks...

\- Mmmn.

\- C'est vrai que t'as choisi mon prénom ?

\- Ouais, c'est vrai, sourit-il en jouant avec mes cheveux longs.

\- Et pourquoi tu m'as appelé Ace...?

\- Les as sont souvent les cartes maîtresses d'un jeu. Elles peuvent battre tout le monde, avec un peu de chance et de persévérance. Alors... quand ta mère m'a demandé de te choisir un nom, parce qu'elle ne... enfin, bref, je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin de ça pour affronter la vie que tu allais avoir, et passer par-dessus les épreuves qu'elle allait te réserver. Et... je trouve que tu te débrouilles plutôt bien, jusque-là.

Je renifle, encore, et je lève les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens.  
Pourquoi je suis né ici...? Quel sens a ma vie, alors qu'on ne veut pas de moi...? pourquoi je suis arrivé là...? j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, dans mon ancienne vie...?

\- Hé, Ace... lance une toute petite voix, depuis la porte.

Je relève la tête, et je vois Luffy me tendre ses bras.  
J'ouvre les miens, et il vient grimper sur mon lit pour se réfugier contre mon torse, le nez dans mon cou. Il y pose un baiser et se blottit tout contre moi, alors que Shanks nous serre contre lui de son bras.  
C'est la famille que j'aurais voulu avoir.  
Que je n'aurai jamais, mais que j'me plais à imaginer.

\- Pleure pas, Ace.

\- Je pleure pas.

\- Mais si.

\- Non.

\- Siiii.

je lève les yeux au ciel, et Luffy me vole un baiser au coin des lèvres.

\- Moi, j't'aime, Grand-Frère. J't'aime très très très fort.

Moi aussi, je l'aime. Plus que tout ce que j'ai au monde.  
Mes parents ne me l'enlèveront pas. Rien ne m'enlèvera Luffy.

Rien.

* * *

**Zabou : Hey, merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review ! essaye de pas trop faire une overdose sur AECQTMS, réserve-toi pour les outtakes plutôt... Tu sais, Mingo est juste un homme : Law savait à quoi il s'exposait quand il est parti, et il a payé le prix des vies et du temps qu'il a "volés" à son père... mais bon, t'as le droit de ne pas l'aimer ;) J'espère que cet outtake t'a plu ! à bientôt !**

_**Et voilà pour ce second "chapitre"... je vous dis à bientôt pour un autre, et je suis toujours à l'écoute de vos suggestions !**_


	4. Cadeau inattendu

_**Oyaho mina' !**_

_**Je vous donne ce troisième outtakes, qui traite d'un... passage totalement inexploité de la fiction. Ou presque... la fin vous rappellera forcément les derniers chapitres d'A,ECQTMS. Vous comprendrez vite d'où ça vient !**_  
_**Bref, c'était un moment que je tenais à développer, parce qu'il me semble important, et... et puis, j'adore ce couple, alors je voulais avant tout me faire plaisir [Perverse] (Ne sors pas cette phrase de son contexte, merci) [Peuh. J'vais m'gêner !] (La ferme...) et écrire cet outtake juste pour moi u_u Vala. La coïncidence veut que Mana ait également demandé cette période, alors hein...!**_

_**Je réponds aux guests en bas de chapitre ;)**_

_**Enjoy it !**_

* * *

**Outtakes 3 : Cadeau inattendu.**

**Baltimore. Appartement de Trafalgar Law et Jewelry Bonney.  
**

Je me réveille et j'ouvre les yeux sur le plafond de la chambre ; il pleut des cordes, dehors, et les gouttes forment des ombres sur les murs, dans la lueur des réverbères.

Je me redresse, en ramenant le drap contre moi, et je me rends compte que Law n'est plus à côté de moi.

Sa place est froide.  
Où est-ce qu'il est… ?

Je prends sa chemise abandonnée sur le parquet, avant de l'enfiler et de me lever pour traverser l'appartement silencieux ; Law est dans le canapé, et il contemple la pluie qui tombe, dehors.  
Une insomnie, encore.  
Sa culpabilité le ronge, comme d'habitude.  
Le parquet grince et il tourne la tête – il a pleuré. Les larmes ont séché sur ses joues, et ses yeux sont brillants.

\- Hey, murmuré-je.

\- Viens.

Il m'ouvre ses bras et je vais m'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux, pressée contre lui ; il m'enlace, m'embrasse dans le cou et mordille ma peau, doucement.  
Je le serre contre moi, et je le sens inspirer mon parfum. Un geste qu'il a quand il est nerveux.

\- … tu dors toujours pas… ?

\- Non. Désolé.

\- Tu veux un taquet derrière la tête ? proposé-je avec l'air détaché.

Il sourit, et lève une main pour repousser mes cheveux de mon visage ; je caresse ses bras, et mes doigts rencontrent les cicatrices laissées par les piqûres d'héroïne.  
Il suit mon regard, et pose un baiser léger sur ma peau.

\- … t'en fais pas. Ça va.

\- Pas de douleurs… ?

\- Non, m'dame.

\- Si jamais tu te sens mal, tu-

\- Hey. J.J. Tout va bien, j'te jure.

Même si ça fait des années qu'il ne touche plus à ça, je me demande comment est-ce que je me sentirais si j'apprenais qu'il se pique toujours. Mal, pour sûr, et je ne sais même pas si je le supporterais.  
Il glisse ses mains sous sa chemise, et son sourire devient joueur.

\- … jolie tenue.

\- Pervers.

\- J'assume. Surtout quand une nana aussi bien roulée me grimpe dessus à moitié nue.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, et il m'attire à lui pour m'embrasser passionnément.  
Je lui rends son baiser, et j'enfouis mes mains dans ses cheveux noirs pour le garder tout contre moi.  
J'essuie ses dernières larmes et il s'arrache à moi pour me soulever dans ses bras, en mariée, avec une aisance déconcertante. Je m'accroche à son cou, et son sourire est contagieux.

\- T'en as marre de mes câlins ?

\- Non, j'ai juste envie d'toi. Alors on va aller faire un câlin _très_ approfondi…

Je pouffe de rire et nos pas nous ramènent dans notre chambre, où Law me laisse tomber dans les couvertures en claquant la porte d'un coup de talon ; je m'étends dans les oreillers et il revient vers moi, grimpe sur le lit et se fait une place entre mes jambes. Je l'embrasse, et son caleçon devient de l'histoire ancienne, en même temps que sa chemise que je porte.

\- Euh… tu fais quoi ?

\- Ben, la même chose que tout à l'heure, rétorque-t-il en caressant ma cuisse.

\- … t'oublies rien ?

\- … s'il te plaît ? hasarde-t-il.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, et je me fais aussitôt attaquer par une autre série de baisers ; son sexe se presse contre moi et je repousse son bassin de mes pieds, en cherchant son regard.  
Ses yeux gris se plongent dans les miens, et ses lèvres m'embrassent, encore.

\- … Law… ?

\- Mmn… ?

\- … capote.

Il râle et je me tourne pour ouvrir notre tiroir ; ses mains me ramènent à lui et ses hanches se plaquent contre les miennes, alors que je me débats pour montrer que _non_, c'est vraiment pas le moment de déconner… !  
À quoi il joue ?!

\- Attends, Law, qu'est-ce que tu-

\- J.J., t'étais vierge avant de me connaître. Et j'suis clean.

\- Ouais, merci, merci, mais j'veux qu'on se teste tous les deux d'abord, marmonné-je, embarrassée qu'il me rappelle ma condition « anté-Trafalgar Law », où je n'avais encore jamais couché avec personne. On sait jamais.

Il soupire, se redresse et se laisse tomber près de moi dans un grognement dépité. Le mâle interrompu dans son coït à la limite de la syncope... tsss.  
Je roule sur lui et je l'oblige à me regarder en agrippant son menton.

\- Law. T'as trop déconné avec la drogue. Tu me permets d'avoir toujours des doutes ?

\- J'ai rien chopé. Je partageais pas mes seringues, je faisais gaffe, et j'ai jamais couché avec une meuf sans m'protéger. J'te jure.

\- Tu m'as juré que tu toucherais plus à la came, et j't'ai grillé en train de t'injecter cette saloperie trois jours plus tard.

\- C'était y'a des années. Tu joues pas franc-jeu, là, bébé.

Je m'assois dans le lit, et Law me dévisage longuement.  
Et moi, j'ai du mal à ne pas reluquer son corps nu.  
Ben, ouais, mon homme me fait un effet monstre, j'y peux rien.

\- … bon, bon, d'accord, peste-t-il en me jetant un coussin. J'demanderai à Basil de me faire une prise de sang et t'auras la preuve qu'on peut baiser tranquille. Marre de ces merdes-là.

\- Et si j'tombe enceinte ?

\- Tu prends la pilule, banane. Aucun risque.

\- 99%, c'est pas 100%. Il y a toujours un risque, t'es médecin, tu devrais le savoir.

Il me fait un doigt, et je me jette sur lui pour lui faire ravaler sa connerie ; il éclate de rire et roule sur le lit, en m'entraînant au passage. Notre bagarre nous emmêle dans les draps et je me retrouve tout contre lui, serrée dans ses bras. On se love l'un contre l'autre, et notre étreinte devient plus tendre, alors que ses mains me caressent.

\- … tu sais que t'es chiante… ?

\- Je vois des gamines malades tous les jours, murmuré-je en caressant son torse. Des gosses qui n'ont pas eu de chance, et on s'en voudrait tous les deux si… si je choppais une cochonnerie d'une manière aussi stupide.

Il embrasse mon front, et joue avec une de mes mèches de cheveux.  
Il n'a rien à redire à ça.  
Qu'est-ce qu'on peut dire, de toute manière, hein… ?

. . . . .

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre, se referme, et j'entends des clés sur la commode.

\- Yo.

\- Déjà… ? il est tôt, m'étonné-je. Kid t'a laissé partir… ?

\- Service terminé, et c'était plutôt calme. Alors pour une fois que je suis pas d'astreinte, je vais en profiter, crois-moi…

Il laisse sa veste dans l'entrée, passe dans le salon et monte sur le canapé pour venir m'embrasser ; sa langue trouve la mienne et je pouffe de rire quand il me renverse en arrière, dans les coussins.

\- Tu me grimpes déjà dessus ?

\- Ouais. J'suis trop en manque.

Je ricane, et Law me rejoint dans mon fou rire ; qu'est-ce que je risque, hein… ? une pause récréative dans mes derniers cours, ça ne me fera pas de mal, j'ai trimé comme une folle et les examens de mon semestre sont bons. Je peux bien m'accorder un peu de bon temps, surtout si c'est pour le passer avec mon homme.  
Mon jean termine sur le sol, et Law déboutonne le sien, juste assez pour le descendre sur ses hanches et mettre en évidence mon terrain de jeu préféré.  
Je vire son tee-shirt, il retire le mien et je promène ma bouche sur son torse nu en souriant ; il se tend, arc-bouté au-dessus de moi, alors que mes lèvres atteignent son bas-ventre.

\- J'ai d'autres projets pour toi, chuchote-t-il en me ramenant à lui.

\- Arrête, t'adores ça.

\- Un point pour toi, mais c'est pas ta bouche que j'veux sentir autour de moi…

On me croit quand je dis que je suis folle de cet homme… ?  
Il me rallonge et je fouille dans la poche de son jean pour trouver un préservatif, mais ses mains repoussent les miennes.

\- Laaaaaw… !

\- J'ai mieux, affirme-t-il avec un air horriblement insolent.

Il fouine dans son autre poche et me tend une feuille de papier froissée. Je la secoue et je la parcours du regard, en essayant de ne pas me laisse déconcentrer par ses baisers et ses caresses ciblées.

Anticorps normaux, antigène p24 négatif, bon dosage des transaminases.  
Je vois la signature de Basil, la dénomination de notre labo et du prélèvement, avec « Trafalgar Law » en destinataire.

\- … tu vois… ? murmure-t-il à mon oreille. Pas de raison de s'prendre la tête.

\- Mais on-

\- Chut…

Il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres, me sourit et se penche sur moi pour m'embrasser ; mon sous-vêtement glisse le long de mes jambes, et Law reprend ses caresses. Je me laisse aller et je lui rends son étreinte, en profitant du plaisir que je prends à sentir sa peau contre la mienne.  
Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais je ne fais plus attention à mes réserves quand je sens son désir érigé contre ma cuisse – l'envie de sexe a cette particularité de nous désinhiber, simples êtres humains que nous sommes, et de nous empêcher de penser rationnellement.

J'ai envie de lui, il a envie de moi, il est clean, comme il le dit si bien…

Ça me rappelle notre première fois. Celle où je crevais de trouille, et où il m'a convaincue de me laisser aller ; de lui faire confiance. J'ai eu mal, j'ai pleuré, il a séché mes larmes et il a attendu que je lui demande un autre essai, une fois la douleur et l'amertume passées, pour me montrer le plaisir qu'on pouvait avoir tous les deux.  
Aujourd'hui, encore, il arrive à me convaincre.

Law me pénètre lentement et je sens sa chaleur et sa douceur tout contre moi, et à cet instant je me demande comment est-ce que j'ai pu attendre aussi longtemps avant de lui dire oui.  
Il me sourit, me vole un autre baiser et se retire, avant de revenir en moi, encore et encore.

\- Law…

\- Mmn.

\- Je t'aime, murmuré-je en nichant mon nez dans son cou.

Il sourit, embrasse ma joue et me chuchote qu'il m'aime au creux de l'oreille.  
Une étape de plus dans notre couple, dans notre relation. Lui et moi, fusionnels jusqu'au bout.

. . . . . .

**Centre Hospitalier Universitaire John-Hopkins. Clinique.  
**

Une étape… tu parles !

Je fais les cent pas devant le labo, en attendant que Basil se pointe. Il est à peine 6 heures, il est censé ouvrir dans 15 minutes et j'en peux plus d'attendre… !  
J'ai à peine croisé Law, ces derniers temps, nos horaires sont totalement décalés et il n'a rien remarqué de bizarre ou de changé chez moi. Encore heureux. Parce que moi, je sais très bien où est le problème.

Basil ouvre la porte et je me rue à l'intérieur, en la claquant derrière moi.

\- … euh, salut, marmonne-t-il en me dévisageant avec suspicion. T'écorcherais d'dire bonjour ? T'as assassiné quelqu'un ou… ?

\- Désolée, j'suis super pressée, Basil. Tu peux me faire une prise de sang s'te plait ? un check-up complet.

\- Complet ?

\- Complet, ouais.

Il me fait signe de le suivre et je vais m'installer dans son fauteuil, manche relevée, en me rongeant les ongles de l'autre main ; Basil sort le kit de prélèvement et m'enroule un garrot autour du bras, avant de me nettoyer le creux du coude avec un coton.  
Je sens son regard sur moi et je le soutiens comme je peux, en essayant d'avoir l'air de ne pas y toucher.

\- … tu veux bien éclairer ma lanterne ?

\- En quoi… ?

\- Law est venu se faire dépister pour l'hépatite et le sida y'a quoi… deux mois… ? et là, tu me demandes un check-up complet… ?

Je ne réponds rien ; mon poing est serré pendant qu'il cherche ma veine, et je le regarde préparer la canule pour me percer le bras. Je ne bronche pas, habituée depuis longtemps, et j'ai une vague pensée pour Law qui s'injectait son héroïne tous les jours.

\- … et alors ?

\- T'as combien de retard ? soupire-t-il.

\- Beaucoup trop.

Il grimace et je regarde mon sang remplir les fioles qui s'alignent sur le porte-éprouvettes.  
Marrant, comme des croix en retard sur un calendrier peuvent vous angoisser.

Basil me pose une compresse et je referme le bras quand l'aiguille quitte ma peau ; il me redonne ma blouse, va poser les prélèvements dans la salle d'à-côté après les avoir étiquetés et revient s'assoir face à moi, en me fixant à travers ses cheveux blonds échappés de son élastique. Kid arrête pas de lui dire de mieux les attacher, et Basil s'évertue à n'en avoir rien à faire.

\- Résultats dans deux jours. Et si c'est positif…

\- … je m'en débrouillerai. T'en fais pas pour moi.

\- Law déteste les gosses.

\- J'aviserai.

\- Jewelry, plus t'attends, plus tu vas dépas-

\- 10 semaines d'aménorrhée, Basil. J'ai encore le temps d'y penser.

De toute façon, je suis dans la merde ; alors, un peu plus ou un peu moins, qu'est-ce que ça va changer, hein… ?  
Basil m'étreint l'épaule et je me contente de lui rendre un sourire forcé, avant de me lever et de quitter le laboratoire sans un mot de plus. Il n'en parlera pas, je le sais.  
Et quand on parle du loup…  
Law arrive de l'autre bout du couloir, de sa démarche souple et rapide, et je le regarde arriver en luttant de toutes mes forces contre les larmes.  
Et la nausée.

\- J'serai à la bourre, ce soir, m'attends pas, me lance-t-il en s'arrêtant pour plaquer un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres. Désolé.

\- T'en fais pas, je gère. À plus tard.

\- Ouais. J't'aime, bébé.

\- Je t'aime, Doc.

Il sourit, m'embrasse une dernière fois et s'éloigne vers l'ascenseur qui le mènera aux blocs du troisième.  
Il n'a rien vu, et je songe qu'on fait vraiment deux médecins de merde : pas foutus ni l'un, ni l'autre de se rendre compte que je suis certainement enceinte.

_« Et si c'est positif ? »_

Law va devenir dingue. Il m'a répété je ne sais combien de fois qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfant, qu'il n'était pas patient, qu'il n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un père. Je suis persuadée du contraire, mais convaincre Law, c'est un combat presque perdu d'avance.  
Un combat que je mène depuis dix ans, mais j'ai l'impression que cette fois-ci, le round va se solder par un K.O. des deux camps…  
Je remonte dans la salle de pause et je croise Shashi et Penguin, occupés à éplucher les noms des nouvelles infirmières stagiaires arrivées aujourd'hui.  
Pas étonnant que Law s'entende bien avec eux, tiens…

\- Vous avez rien de mieux à faire ?!

\- Ouuuuh, tu t'es levée du mauvais pied, toi… grogne Penguin.

\- Ou alors, Law a pas voulu te laisser chevaucher sans selle, ce matin… ? suggère Shashi en haussant les sourcils, suggestif.

C'est une _blague_… ?!

\- Vous êtes vraiment cons ! braillé-je en me servant une tasse de café, en manquant tout asperger au passage.

\- Hé, on t'a rien fait, nous ! t'as tes règles ou quoi ?

\- Justement, non ! m'écrié-je en claquant rageusement la porte du micro-ondes.

Shashi s'étouffe et Penguin recrache sa tisane sur son magazine, mais j'y prête aucune attention, je sens mes hormones s'emballer et l'envie de pleurer et d'étriper quelqu'un en même temps me prend aux tripes.

\- Euuuh… attends, c'est quoi le « Justement », là… ?

\- J'ai. Pas. Mes. Règles.

\- Genre… genre pas du tout ou… ?

Je les foudroie du regard, et ils deviennent livides la seconde d'après, avant de se regarder et d'ouvrir des yeux énormes.

\- … oh le con.

Ouais, oh le con.  
Tout ça pour pouvoir s'envoyer en l'air sans capote… tu parles.  
C'est cher payé le droit de faire l'amour et de profiter _entièrement_ de son mec.

\- Attends mais… mais on va être tontons ! s'exclame Shashi avec un sourire de 3 kilomètres de long.

\- … _hein _?!

\- Ben ouais, mec ! on est un peu comme tes frères, Jewel', alors on s'ra tontons !

\- T'es… t'es vraiment un crétin ! craché-je.

C'est tout ce qu'il a à dire, cet idiot ?!  
Pitié, si je suis enceinte, je ne veux pas d'un garçon ! pas un mec, hors de question qu'il devienne aussi débile que ces deux énergumènes !  
La porte s'ouvre sur Law et un silence de mort tombe dans la salle ; il relève le nez de ses analyses et nous dévisage à tour de rôle, avant de hausser un sourcil en sentant la tension dans la pièce.

\- … quoi ?

\- Rien.

\- Ah non, pas « rien », vous faites tous une gueule… on a perdu un patient… ?

\- Non plus. On discute chiffons, toussote Penguin.

\- … vous discutez chiffons ?

\- Chiffons, ouais.

\- … vous me prenez pour un con ou… ?

Je décide de partir, parce que je sais que mon énervement va prendre le dessus, et je n'ai pas envie de lui balancer ça, comme ça, à l'arrache, surtout devant Shashi et Penguin.

. . . . .

**Baltimore. Appartement de Trafalgar Law et Jewelry Bonney.**

Je regarde la feuille, mon reflet dans le miroir, la feuille, mon reflet, la feuille.

Je pleure, mes larmes ne s'arrêtent pas, et ça fait deux heures que je me demande comment je vais annoncer à Law que je suis enceinte de trois mois.  
Mes seins sont un peu plus fermes, mon ventre s'est arrondi, entre mes hanches, et j'ai déjà une envie de pisser monstrueuse toutes les heures. La galère.  
J'ai mis des tee-shirts plus amples, histoire de limiter les dégâts, mais ça va vite devenir gênant. Je caresse mon ventre, et j'imagine les mains de Law posées dessus.

Il va s'en apercevoir.  
Je vais être incapable de lui cacher ça éternellement, je le sais très bien, mais l'angoisse me tétanise.  
J'entends la clé dans la serrure – déjà ?! à l'approche de Noël, nos gardes se prolongent, je l'attendais pas si tôt ! – et je froisse la feuille avant de la jeter dans la poubelle en rabattant mon tee-shirt sur mes hanches. Je cours vers le lit, je me jette dans les couvertures et je m'enfouis dedans, avant de faire ma tête de grande endormie ; il est trois heures du matin, et je suis censée dormir, pas ruminer depuis mon retour de service.

Il y a du bruit, dans le salon, et la porte de la chambre s'ouvre dans un grincement léger ; le lit bouge, et je sens le corps tiède de Law contre moi. Il enfouit son nez dans mon cou, inspire mon odeur et m'embrasse sur la joue.

\- … tu dors ? chuchote-t-il dans mon oreille.

\- Mmn, non. Je t'attendais qu'à 4 heures…

\- Penguin a pris le relai. J'lui ai dit que t'étais malade, que j'avais besoin de te voir.

\- … malade ? bredouillé-je, la gorge nouée.

Il a deviné, c'est ça ? hein ?  
Oh, je suis tellement dans la merde...

\- Tu ne manges presque rien. T'as passé la matinée à vomir, hier… t'as rien chopé… ?

... ah, ben... non.  
On dirait que j'ai droit à un peu de sursis.

\- Non, t'en fais pas. J'suis juste barbouillée.

\- Sûre ?

\- Sûre.

Law me vole un autre baiser, et sa main court sur ma taille, caresse ma hanche, frôle mes fesses – je ne respire pas, j'ai trop peur de sa réaction s'il me touche ailleurs.

\- Hé, Law… ?

\- Ouais… ? lance-t-il en ôtant son jean et son tee-shirt, debout au pied du lit.

\- … on a 27 ans.

\- … certes.

\- On est posés, non… ?

\- Ben, l'appart' est cool, commente-t-il en se débarrassant de son caleçon, qu'il lance à travers la pièce pour atterrir sur sa pile de fringues.

\- … tu veux toujours pas de bébé… ?

Il soupire, et vient se couler sous les draps pour me rejoindre et se presser contre moi ; il m'enlace, et je me cale dans ses bras fermement serrés autour de moi.

\- Toujours pas, non. J'te l'ai dit, J.J., je suis pas fait pour ça. Je n'ai pas… envie de commettre des erreurs. Je suis pas fait pour être un père, et je serai vraiment trop nul dans ce rôle. Et je déteste les gosses.

\- Et si j'étais enceinte… ?

\- Tu ne l'es pas, alors la question se pose pas.

Il m'embrasse dans le cou et je me mords la lèvre, fort, pour ne pas pleurer.  
Je prie pour qu'il ne me déteste pas le jour où je lui dirai qu'on sera bientôt trois.

Ou alors, je peux très bien… mettre fin à tout ça. Régler le problème avec trois cachets d'anti-progestérone – j'en manipule tous les jours, j'en trouve aussi facilement que du paracétamol. Personne ne verra rien, et j'attendrai gentiment que… que tout se termine.

Je pose mes mains sur mon ventre, je sens sa dureté sous mes doigts.  
À cette petite partie de Law qui grandit en moi.  
… non.  
Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne pourrai jamais.  
… tant pis. J'assume. Ce bébé n'a rien demandé, c'est à moi de prendre mes responsabilités.

. . . . .

**Baltimore, 25 décembre. Appartement de Trafalgar Law et Jewelry Bonney.**

\- Combien... ? murmure sa voix blanche.

Il tient le test de grossesse entre ses mains, encore à moitié emballé dans le papier et le ruban.

J'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire pour le lui annoncer, j'avais aucune idée de la manière d'amener ça sur la table, alors j'ai préféré ne rien dire, et attendre quelques jours de plus pour faire coïncider l'évènement avec Noël.

\- Presque trois mois. J'me suis fait une prise de sang au labo la semaine dernière pour être sûre. Et j'ai demandé à Basil de m'en faire une aussi, histoire d'avoir deux avis. Je lui ai fait croire que j'voulais un check-up complet... mais tu sais comment il est. Il a deviné, ce crétin, alors qu'on avait même pas encore les résultats. Il m'a dit que t'allais me tuer et faire un feu de joie avec mes restes, il sait que tu détestes les gosses, souris-je faiblement. J'suis désolée... si tu veux pas du bébé, il a falloir que tu me fasses passer l'arme à gauche. J'ai déjà dépassé le stade de-mmpf...!

Il me fait taire d'un baiser, et je sens ses larmes sur ses joues quand je prends son visage entre mes mains pour l'embrasser à mon tour.

Par réflexe, il pose ses mains sur mon ventre et le caresse – il peut le sentir, j'en suis sûre ; il empaume mes seins et je le sens sourire, à travers ses larmes, avant qu'il ne redescende à mes hanches. Il doit se sentir tellement stupide, de ne rien avoir vu.

\- ... t'es pas fâché...?

Il secoue la tête et m'embrasse avec plus de passion, encore.

\- Bien sûr que non, crétine. Je t'aime trop pour ça…

\- Tu avais dit que tu-

\- J'étais encore plus crétin que toi à ce moment-là, chuchote-t-il contre mes lèvres. Je t'aime, et ce bébé, je le veux autant que toi. C'est peut-être pas le moment, mais s'il est là, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison, non… ?

Je pleure toujours comme une idiote, même si je souris de façon tout aussi bête que lui. Law… je l'aime tellement. Il est ce que je pouvais avoir de mieux dans cette vie.  
Il caresse toujours mon ventre, et son toucher est délicat, lent et précautionneux.

\- …c'est une fille ou un garçon… ?

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir… ?

\- Bien sûr que oui.

\- Une fille, si tout va bien. Ça te va… ?

Ses yeux brillent, et il pleure encore plus fort. Oh non mais quel débile… ! il croit que ça va arranger mes seaux de larmes, peut-être… ?!  
On reste longtemps enlacés, et un rire nerveux le secoue.  
Ça y est. Les nerfs qui lâchent.

\- … Law ?

\- Hé hé… c'est toi qui le dis à Eustass, ricane-t-il.

… connard.

* * *

_Zabou : Hey ! mais c'est la moindre des choses :) ravie que l'outtake 2 t'ait plu ! la relation AceLu est très douce, très facile à écrire. Ils étaient très proches, surtout enfants. Le comportement des parents d'Ace, malheureusement, ce sont des choses qui arrivent plus qu'on ne le pense... merci à toi, à bientôt ! :)_

_Carmin : Aaaah, re-bonjour, toi ! :) ça faisait longtemps ! je suis contente que la fin d'AECQTMS te convienne :) ouais, Ace et Law avaient pris un bon coup de vieux, depuis le dernier chapitre... fufu. Sinon, navrée de t'avoir fait pleurer pour l'outtake 2. C'était un moment mélancolique, surtout quand on sait comment finit Luffy... merci pour ta review, à très vite !_

**_À bientôt pour un autre outtake !_**


	5. Le poids des années

**_Ohayo mina' !_**

**_Un quatrième outtake, qui traite de la relation Ace/Law cette fois-ci ! on fait un gros bond dans l'avenir. Pour ne rien vous cacher, c'est même le « premier » outtake que j'ai écrit, de base. Celui qui m'est le plus naturellement venu à l'esprit. Je vous préviens, il est pas folichon ; la fin vous plaira et vous fera plaisir, j'en suis sûre et certaine, mais le début, c'est une autre affaire…_**

**_Référence au dernier chapitre (hors épilogue) d'AECQTMS, comme toujours, vous reconnaitrez certains passages…_**

**_Je vous laisse profiter, et…_**

**_Enjoy it !_**

* * *

**Outtakes 4 : Le poids des années**

**_Winston-Salem. Manoir des Gol D._**

Je me réveille en sursaut, haletant, en nage ; mon cœur bat à une allure démesurée, et mes muscles tendus tremblent encore. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux pour les dégager de mon visage, et je jette un œil au réveil.  
Minuit.  
Tout le monde dort, dans le manoir, et la journée du lendemain va être chargée, entre la recherche de boulot, les sermons habituels de mes parents et mes questions existentielles.  
Je me rallonge dans les couvertures humides et je pousse le drap pour me découvrir – j'ai mille fois trop chaud.

Pas étonnant, quand on rêve que le seul homme dont on est amoureux  
vous fait l'amour passionnément en vous murmurant qu'il vous aime.

Mes nuits sont rythmées par la mort de Luffy, le départ de Law, nos souvenirs et l'adieu amer qui nous a séparés. Je m'y suis habitué, à la longue, mais parfois… c'est de trop. Comme cette nuit, où imaginer les caresses sensuelles de Law sur ma peau me fait plus de mal que de bien.  
Je fouille sous mon oreiller et j'en sors la carte mémoire de ma caméra, celle achetée à San Francisco il y a des années ; j'ouvre ma table de chevet pour la sortir et je la mets en route, et l'écran affiche l'image de Law, réservé et taciturne, en train de marcher dans les rues de Frisco.

Vingt-huit ans, déjà. Il doit avoir tellement changé.

\- « Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de te laisser acheter ça » soupire Law pendant que je filme le paysage de Chinatown.

\- « Ça m'fait un souvenir. »

Je tourne la caméra vers lui, et je surprends de la tendresse dans son regard ; ça ne dure qu'une fraction de seconde, mais c'est bien là. C'est une expression que j'ai appris à décoder, en dix mois au quotidien avec lui.  
Law exprimait rarement ses ressentis, et chaque moment où il se laissait un tant soit peu aller était un moment que je saisissais au vol, pour ne pas laisser passer cette occasion.

\- « Présentez-vous, monsieur, s'il vous plaît. »

\- « T'es barge. »

Ouais, j'étais barge à cette époque, et je le suis encore maintenant ; j'avais besoin de guérir, et aujourd'hui, une autre blessure qui s'est ouverte n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de se refermer.  
Peste soit l'amour, hein… ?

\- « Allez ! »

J'insiste en marchant toujours à reculons dans les rues bondées, au milieu de l'agitation, des passants et de la musique.  
Et juste après, je manque me casser la figure.

C'est là, quand je me suis retrouvé dans les bras de Law, que je me suis rendu compte que quelque chose avait changé ; c'était infime, presque indétectable en fait, mais bien là. Enfin… à quoi bon remuer tout ça ? je me fais du mal pour rien, Law est sûrement passé à autre chose, et je devrais faire pareil.

Je fouille encore sous mon oreiller, et j'en sors une vieille photo, que Law n'a jamais vue. Et pour cause : il dort profondément. Il est couché sur la banquette arrière, le plaid sur les épaules, la joue sur son oreiller. Il a l'air apaisé, malgré ses cernes, et son expression est sereine – ses rêves devaient certainement être plus reposants que les miens.  
Quand il ne rêvait pas de Jewelry.

Est-ce qu'il rêve de moi, quand il ferme les yeux ? Est-ce que j'ai assez marqué son existence pour qu'il en reste quelque chose, quelque chose d'assez tangible pour influencer ses nuits… ? J'espère. C'est ce que je veux croire : que je lui suis indispensable autant qu'il l'est pour moi.  
Je ne compte plus ces moments dans la journée où je ris ou pleure en pensant à tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble. Je m'épuise, et chaque journée passée loin de lui me vide un peu plus. J'ai essayé, pourtant : de passer au-dessus, de tourner la page, de ne garder que le meilleur… mais je n'ai pas réussi. Je suis amoureux plus que jamais, et son absence me torture.

Je me lève et, sans un bruit, je traverse ma chambre pour rejoindre le palier – mes pas silencieux m'emmènent dans la chambre qui fait face à la mienne, je referme la porte et je vais me coucher dans le lit de Luffy.  
La fraicheur du tissu me fait du bien, et je me love contre l'oreiller que je serre dans mes bras.

Lui aussi, il me manque. Terriblement. Ma culpabilité ne s'en ira jamais, mais j'ai appris à vivre avec sans la montrer : mes parents en sont dingues, et juste pour les faire chier, ça vaut la peine de jouer les indifférents.  
Mais c'est compliqué d'ignorer l'existence de votre petit frère quand tout est fait pour vous la rappeler.  
Dessins, photographies, bulletins de notes, lettres de vacances… et sa chambre intacte.

La mienne n'est même plus une chambre, mes parents y entassent tout un tas de fatras qui ne sert à rien ; je me suis fait une place entre le vieux Steinway poussiéreux et un placard démonté, j'y ai posé mon ancien lit et je crèche là.  
Interdiction de me trouver un appartement, ils veulent m'avoir à l'œil.  
On me croit, quand je dis que je deviens dingue ?

Mes yeux contemplent le radio-réveil sans vraiment le voir.  
Minuit trente.

Combien de temps est-ce qu'il me faudrait pour rejoindre les Mojaves, d'ici ?  
À mon âge, n'importe qui me prendrait en stop ; en étant ado, c'était plus compliqué, mais là, aucun problème pour rejoindre la voie rapide. Les routiers me prendraient au passage, j'ai pas mal d'argent en réserve et je suis mille fois mieux préparé physiquement et moralement pour un voyage de 4000 kilomètres.

Et une fois arrivé dans ce désert… qu'est-ce que je ferai… ?  
Mon portable sonne, dans ma chambre.  
Aussi tard, sérieux… ?

Je grogne en me redressant, et je retourne sur mon lit pour fouiller dans ma table de chevet – trop tard, appel manqué. Cabine téléphonique.  
J'ai un message vocal.  
Je soupire et je me laisse tomber dans mon lit, en contemplant le plafond en attendant que ma messagerie veuille bien se mettre en route.

_« Vous avez un nouveau message. Aujourd'hui à 0 heure 32 :_

Une respiration.

_« Ace ? c'est moi. »_

Mon cœur s'arrête.  
Oh, pas longtemps, juste assez pour que mon souffle se coupe.

_« J'aurais aimé te revoir une dernière fois. »_

L'image de Law s'éloignant dans l'Aston me poignarde et ma main tremble.

Sa voix. Une voix qui hante mes nuits, qui m'achève quand je me donne du plaisir en l'imaginant murmurer mon nom à mon oreille.

_« Si je le pouvais… je te dirais les mots que je n'ai pas pu te dire il y a quatre ans. »_

Le silence, un soupir dans le combiné.  
Quatre ans déjà.  
Quatre années passées loin de lui, quatre années passées à aimer un fantôme, une image sur du papier glacé et une voix dans un caméscope.  
Quatre années que je survis avec des pans de cœur en moins – la blessure de Luffy ne se guérira jamais, mais celle de Law a une chance de se refermer. Une chance que trois petits mots peuvent me donner, ou m'enlever.

_« Genre… »_

Dis-le, Law. J't'en prie.  
Je me raccroche à cette voix qui vient du passé, cette voix que mes parents m'ont défendu d'entendre à nouveau.  
Cette voix qui brise tous les interdits mis en place ces dernières années.

_« … je t'aime. »_

Je laisse mon portable tomber et je fonds en larmes dans mon oreiller, recroquevillé sur moi-même. La douleur qui me ravage la poitrine n'a pas de fin, c'est un chagrin d'amour mille fois plus violent que tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir dans ma vie. Le mal-être qui me prend aux tripes va me tuer…  
Du gâchis.  
C'est tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit.  
Quatre ans de vie gâchés, où on aura souffert tous les deux d'être séparés l'un de l'autre.

Je l'aime.  
Je l'aime tellement…  
Je retrouve mon téléphone et je réenclenche le message.

_« Je t'aime. »  
« Je t'aime. »  
« Je t'aime. »_

Je vais bousiller la touche d'appel, mais je m'en tape.  
Le répondeur tourne en boucle, et je m'accroche à la voix basse de Law.

. . . . .

J'ouvre l'armoire de Luffy, et j'en sors le bermuda à franges qu'il adorait porter. Ses tongs prennent leur place à côté, dans le sac-à-dos, et je prends son chapeau de paille au passage.  
Je me détourne et je vais dans le dressing de mes parents, en face, sur le palier, et j'ouvre les portes en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible – si je me fais gauler, je vais bien manger…  
… mais même ça, ça m'arrêtera pas.

Je tire le stetson de sa boîte et je l'enfile, avec un sourire débile ; il me va pile poil.  
Pour sûr que Law va se foutre de ma poire, genre « Trop criard », « Trop tarlouze », blablabla… on verra bien s'il me gueule dessus pour mes goûts de merde. Au pire, j'lui dirai que son bonnet fait norvégien. Il braillera aussi.  
Il viendra me chercher.  
J'en suis sûr.

La langue entre les dents, j'reviens vers ma chambre, et j'fais le tour de tout ce que j'suis susceptible d'emmener aussi. Je dois absolument pas me charger, mais je tiens pas à leur laisser quoi que ce soit.  
La nervosité fait trembler mes mains, mais je m'efforce de me calmer, pour éviter de faire la moindre connerie – j'en ai assez fait comme ça ces derniers temps, pas la peine d'échouer aussi près du but.  
Je vérifie que je n'oublie rien, et je referme la porte derrière moi, avant de marcher sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la chambre de Rouge et Roger ; je retire la clé de la serrure, je ferme la porte en faisant le moins de bruit possible, avant de la verrouiller et de balancer la clé par le vasistas en haut de l'escalier.  
Ça les occupera, si mon raffut les réveille.

Je retourne dans la chambre de Luffy et je la balaye du regard, en comptant le nombre de meubles, les piles de fringues de l'armoire, les livres, les jouets, les photographies…  
Ce que je vais faire est une insulte, un blasphème, un acte d'une débilité et d'une méchanceté absolues. Mais cette idée a trop germé dans ma tête pour que je puisse la déraciner.

\- … j'm'en vais, murmuré-je en caressant un cliché où Luffy m'offre un des plus beaux sourires du monde. Pour de bon, cette fois, p'tit frère. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop.

J'ai presque l'impression de le voir, là, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, avec son éternel air heureux et rieur.  
Je passe ma main sur le bois usé où il s'est tant de fois posé, avant de contempler son lit défait par ma présence, un peu plus tôt.

\- J'ai une vie à vivre. Tu voulais que j'me trouve un amoureux ou une amoureuse… ? c'est fait. J'ai vécu pour moi et moi seul pendant presque un an, et tu l'sais, quand on goûte à la liberté, on a du mal à retrouver une vie derrière les barreaux… c'est pour ça que j'pars. Loin d'ici. Mais plus je vais m'éloigner de là… plus je serai proche de toi. Je sais pas si tu me comprends.

J'imagine son air concentré, comme quand il essayait de piger ce que je lui racontais.

\- Je pars, mais tu restes là, en moi. Je t'oublierai jamais, peu importe les mois, les années. Je dois juste… arrêter de souffrir. Ta vie n'a pas de prix, mais je pense avoir assez payé ma culpabilité, ces derniers temps. J'aurais… j'aurais voulu tenir ma promesse et t'emmener loin d'ici, mais je…

Mes larmes reviennent et je lève les yeux vers le plafond pour les empêcher de couler, en me mordant la lèvre de toutes mes forces.  
Craquer ne sert à rien.

\- … je peux pas le faire de ton vivant. Alors… je t'emmène avec moi maintenant, si tu veux bien me suivre, Luffy, achevé-je après avoir pris une profonde inspiration. Et… s'il te plaît… ne m'en veux pas de ce que je vais faire.

J'ouvre sa fenêtre, qui donne sur la pelouse, en contrebas ; bien à l'abri, dans le sous-bois épais de plusieurs centaines de mètres qui borde notre manoir, hors d'atteinte et hors de vue.

J'agrippe ses oreillers et je les lance dans le vide ; ils atterrissent sans bruit dans l'herbe et tout y passe. Les objets les plus lourds ne sont pas trop bruyants à l'arrivée, avec la pile de draps, couvertures, et le matelas envoyés un peu plus tôt.  
Pas de bruit non plus dans le couloir, mes parents dorment encore profondément.  
Les livres y passent, ses dessins, ses bouquins d'école, les posters aux murs… tout ce qui se trouve sur son bureau, ses bacs de jouets, ses bibelots, ses soldats et ses petites voitures. Absolument tout passe par la fenêtre, et j'essaye de faire ça de la manière la plus méthodique, rapide et mécanique possible.  
Ses bibliothèques volent étagère par étagère, et toujours rien sur le palier.  
M'étonnerait qu'ils ronflent encore quand je vais envoyer le sommier s'écraser en bas…  
Et puisqu'on parle de lui… !

Dans un dernier effort, je hisse le dernier meuble restant dans la pièce désormais vide dans l'encadrement ; j'inspire, encore, et je le pousse de toutes mes forces. Il racle le crépi et heurte les plates-bandes avant d'exploser et d'envoyer lattes, pattes et armature voler tout autour, dans les vitres du salon et le jardin.  
Aussitôt, j'entends le lit de mes parents grincer.  
Bingo.  
Je cours dans le couloir et je pousse le secrétaire devant leur porte, en coinçant la poignée au passage. Plus de sûreté que la serrure.

\- ACE ! AAACE ! OUVRE CETTE PORTE TOUT DE SUITE ! vocifère mon père.

\- Va te faire foutre, connard ! hurlé-je en me ruant dans la salle de bain.

J'agrippe la trousse à maquillage de ma mère et je dévale les marches qui mènent dans le salon. Salon luxueux, avec une décoration sobre et très huppée, immaculée… que je vais prendre plaisir à détruire.  
Je sors son tube de rouge à lèvres, celui pour lequel elle engloutit des sommes folles, et je m'applique à tracer de grandes lettres sur les murs au blanc jusque-là inaltéré. Des larmes de rage coulent sur mes joues et je vois à peine ce que j'écris, mais ça suffira.

_« Vous m'avez tout pris. Alors je vais tout vous prendre. »_

Je balance le tube sur le comptoir de la salle, et j'ouvre les placards pour sortir l'alcool à brûler que ma mère garde sous l'évier. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, et j'ai horriblement peur de changer d'avis, mais je _dois_ le faire. Pour Luffy, et surtout pour moi.  
C'est ma dernière phase d'acceptation de la mort de Lu'.  
Ressasser le passé ne sert à rien, non plus. Je dois avancer. Fermer le livre, pour en commencer un autre.

\- ACE ! s'écrie la voix de ma mère, par-dessus les coups d'épaule de mon père contre la porte. QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?!

\- Ferme-la, toi aussi ! crié-je vers les escaliers.

\- ARRÊTE ÇA TOUT DE SUITE… !

\- Ta gueule ! J'veux plus jamais vous entendre !

Je cours dehors et je fais le tour du manoir comme un dératé, avant d'arriver devant la pile d'affaires brisées qui s'étalent devant moi.  
J'ouvre l'alcool et j'asperge tout, en sanglotant tout c'que j'peux. Je vois rien, à travers mes larmes.

\- Pardon, pardon, pardon… pleuré-je en fouillant dans mes poches pour sortir mon briquet. Luffy… j'suis tellement désolé, p'tit frère…

Je craque la pierre, la flamme vacille dans la nuit et embrase tout avant même d'avoir touché les décombres.

J'entends un hurlement, et je lève la tête pour regarder mes parents à la vitre de leur chambre. Ma mère crie, frappe des poings contre la baie vitrée, pendant que mon père me jette le regard le plus haineux, fou et meurtrier que j'ai pu lui voir.  
Ils souffrent ?  
Tant mieux.  
On inverse les rôles.  
Je leur adresse mon plus beau bras d'honneur, et je tourne les talons, sac sur le dos, avant de me barrer en courant dans l'allée gravillonnée.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, mais je sais où aller et quoi faire. Je ne suis plus l'ado apeuré parti de chez lui sans un bruit, en se demandant comment est-ce qu'il allait survivre dans un monde où il n'avait presque jamais eu le droit de mettre les pieds.  
Les rares affaires de Luffy dans mon sac pèsent un poids considérable sur mon âme – j'ai décidé, arbitrairement, de garder ce qui me rappellerait le plus mon frère tant chéri et tant adoré. Est-ce que j'ai fait une erreur… ? Je ne crois pas.  
J'escalade le mur d'enceinte, et je me laisse tomber de l'autre côté avant de reprendre ma course.  
J'ai un désert à rejoindre.

. . . . .

**_Quelque part, sur l'Interstate 40._**

Putaaaaain… crève de chaud, là…

Je retire ma chemise et je la coince dans l'anse de mon sac, avant de reprendre ma marche, sous le soleil brûlant qui me cuit la peau.  
Il fait une chaleur dégueulasse, je me dessèche, mes pieds sont en miettes et franchement, j'en ai plein le cul.  
Je sais que j'suis sur l'Interstate 40, mais quant à savoir _où_ exactement… là, y'a une sacrée marge. Je me rappelle vaguement des bornes kilométriques, mais sans plus. Du paysage, aussi : des falaises ocres qui bordaient l'horizon, des énormes rochers sur le bord de la route, là où je m'étais posé pour faire le point.

Va être compliquée, encore, c't'affaire.

Je prends un risque énorme, mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour tenter de changer les choses. De sortir de la déprime qui me tiraille, de me donner un nouvel objectif.  
Je jette un coup d'œil à mon portable, mais toujours pas de nouvel appel. Ouais, c'est bizarre, mais j'ai du réseau. Mais il me sert à rien : Law ne m'a pas rappelé, et son numéro n'aboutit pas.  
Mais sa voix sur ma messagerie me rappelle que je n'ai pas rêvé, et c'est tout ce qui compte.  
Savoir que je l'ai raté à une petite minute près, ça me tue, mais autant tenter de faire bouger les choses plutôt que m'apitoyer sur moi-même, non… ?

Alors je marche, sous le soleil, et je croise les doigts pour que le fil ténu qui m'a relié à Law toutes ces années ne se soit pas cassé.  
Les heures passent, le soleil continue sa course dans le ciel.  
Midi. Je foooonds, sérieux…

… aaaah. Là.

J'aperçois des pierres énormes, mon cerveau reconnait tout de suit leur disposition particulière ; je contemple l'horizon troublé par les nuées de chaleur, et je revois l'à-pic des falaises si particulier qui avait attiré mon regard.  
Trouvé.

Je presse le pas et je vais m'assoir sur la roche brûlante, chauffée par le soleil de plomb du désert poussiéreux. J'ouvre mon sac et j'avale une rasade d'eau, et je m'installe en tailleur avant d'attendre.  
Attendre, faire preuve de patience. Croire en lui et en nous.

Les aiguilles tournent. Le soleil aussi.  
Une heure.  
Deux heures.  
Trois heures.  
Ma peau proteste, et je songe que Law n'aurait aucun mal à rester statique dans cette fournaise.

Le rugissement d'un moteur se fait entendre, au loin, dans le silence du désert. Je relève la tête et je mets ma main en visière, les yeux plissés. Pas moyen de voir de quel modèle il s'agit, la ligne entre la route et les falaises est trop floue. En tout cas, ça va vite, très vite même, et ça soulève un nuage de poussières pas possible.  
À ce que j'entends, le pilote a retiré son pied de l'accélérateur ; les pistons ralentissent, et la voiture aussi, par la même occasion. Lignes ovoïdes, carrosserie impeccable, jantes neuves.

Ben, on dirait qu'il l'a bien entretenu, son bébé…

Je souris, et la course de l'Aston Martin se meurt sur le bas-côté.  
La portière s'ouvre, et mon sourire s'élargit.

\- Tu t'es perdu, morveux ?

\- Toujours, sur l'Interstate 40. Faut croire que j'ai un souci avec cette route.

\- Joli stetson.

Je relève mon chapeau sans perdre mon sourire.  
Il aura bien l'occasion de l'insulter plus tard ; il a pas l'air d'avoir trop la tête à ça.  
… en fait…

Non. Il n'a pas tant changé que ça. Le même que dans mes souvenirs. Moi, en revanche, je ne suis plus l'adolescent qu'il a connu il y a plus de quatre ans.

\- T'as vu. Il est plutôt classe, hein ?

\- Tes goûts se sont un peu améliorés, mais l'ensemble laisse quand même à désirer. Tu montes...?

Je ramasse mon vieux sac qui a eu le temps de prendre la poussière, depuis les heures que je poireaute, et je marche en réfrénant mon envie de courir me jeter dans ses bras. Trop niais, trop cliché, course façon sauveteur sur la plage…  
Oh, et puis merde.  
Je cours vers lui, alors qu'il fait la même chose ; je laisse tomber mon sac par terre et mes mains retrouvent les courbes de son corps, alors qu'il se presse contre moi. Son parfum me grise, et ses yeux me transpercent.

\- J'ai écouté ton message plus de trois cents fois. Trois cent trente-quatre, exactement. Parce que je voulais encore entendre ta voix me dire que tu m'aimais, chuchoté-je contre ses lèvres.

\- T'es obsessionnel, Ace.

\- Seulement amoureux. Désespérément amoureux, corrigé-je.

\- Tes parents vont nous faire la peau...

S'il savait à quel point je m'en branle… !

\- La mort est une aventure, pas vrai ? Mais... j'suis pas prêt à la vivre tout de suite. J'compte sur toi pour me faire passer pour un fantôme, t'as montré que t'étais plutôt doué pour ça.

\- Et toi, t'es doué pour nous foutre dans la merde. T'auras intérêt à te tenir à carreaux.

\- T'as toujours été doué pour autre chose, aussi, insisté-je. Tu me montres...?

Law sourit, glisse ses mains dans mes cheveux et se penche sur moi ; nos bouches s'effleurent, se reconnaissent, et j'ai l'impression que je vais en mourir d'extase. Il gémit en même temps que moi, et mon emportement prend le dessus : on s'embrasse à perdre haleine, agrippés l'un à l'autre. Je l'entends inspirer mon odeur à plein poumons, et sourire contre mes lèvres en sentant mes mains se faufiler sous son débardeur.  
Finalement, on s'arrache tous les deux l'un à l'autre, haletants, pour se contempler avec la même intensité qu'autrefois. Bordel, j'avais oublié à quel point c'était bon de l'embrasser… ! Ses yeux gris sont plongés dans les miens, et j'y lis des centaines de choses.  
Mais j'ai beaucoup trop attendu pour l'entendre, alors les instants guimauves, on passera pour le moment.

\- J'me suis tapé 4000 kilomètres en stop pour que tu me dises ce que je crève d'entendre depuis des années, alors t'as intérêt à gérer, Law, chuchoté-je, sourire en coin.

Il sourit, prend mon visage entre ses mains et caresse mes joues.

\- ... je t'aime, morveux.

\- Je t'aime, vieux con, soufflé-je en me hissant vers lui pour sceller à nouveau nos bouches.

Enfin complets.  
Ensemble.

. . . . .

**_Quelque part dans le désert des Mojaves._**

Il fait nuit.

Froid à l'extérieur, mille fois trop chaud à l'intérieur.

Mes cheveux collent à mes joues, je suis trempé de sueur, le cuir de la banquette arrière crisse contre ma peau.

Pas grave.

Law va et vient entre mes jambes, et je me cramponne à lui de toutes mes forces ; je l'embrasse à ne plus en pouvoir, je respire son parfum épicé, je savoure la douceur de sa peau métisse, je me délecte de la sensation de nos corps qui ondulent l'un contre l'autre. Ça m'a manqué au point de me rendre dingue.

On a pas pu attendre.

À peine la nuit tombée qu'on s'est garés, toujours dans notre coin paumé du désert, pour se grimper dessus. Irrécupérables.

On s'est embrassés, caressés, touchés, avant de finir par se déshabiller et de mettre fin à l'horrible attente de quatre années qui nous avait séparés.

Bon, j'crois qu'on va être un peu courts tous les deux – jugez pas, c'est le manque d'habitude, là… – mais ça n'aura jamais été aussi bon. Law me connait par cœur, il sait où m'effleurer, comment et quand, et j'en crève de plaisir.

Un dernier coup de rein, et on se perd tous les deux dans un gémissement libérateur ; Law tremble, hissé à bout de bras au-dessus de moi, et son expression vaut tout l'or du monde. Je lève une main et je caresse son visage, tremblant moi aussi ; il enfouit sa joue dans ma paume et ferme les yeux, la respiration courte et saccadée.

Mes doigts jouent dans ses mèches mouillés ; ses tempes sont grisonnantes.  
Quelques fils blancs qui se perdent dans ses cheveux noirs. Tss.

Je reprends mon souffle aussi, et je lui ouvre mes bras ; il s'étend sur mon torse et je le serre contre moi, en entortillant ses cheveux autour de mon doigt.  
C'est silencieux, si on compte pas nos respirations et les battements de nos cœurs.  
Law fait courir sa main de ma gorge à mes cuisses, et son toucher m'électrise ; je frémis, alors que la pulpe de ses doigts retrace chacun de mes muscles. Il pose un baiser sur mon ventre, se redresse et vient nicher son nez dans mon cou.

\- … Ace.

\- Mmn.

\- … qu'est-ce que t'as pensé, quand je t'ai récupéré, la première fois… ? murmure sa voix dans le noir.

Je vois pas le rapport, mais bon…  
… j'ai tellement de questions à lui poser, que la première sera peut-être tout aussi stupide.

\- … pas grand-chose. Si je ne montais pas, j'allais mourir. Si je montais, je prenais le risque que… comme l'autre, tu me… alors… entre mourir ou le reste, j'ai choisi le reste.

\- C'est tout… ?

\- C'est tout, ouais. T'avais juste l'air d'un type claqué par ses heures de voyage, pas d'un mec doucereux à deux doigts de me donner un paquet de bonbons pour que j'lui taille une pipe entre le volant et le levier de vitesse.

Law sourit, chatouille mon torse de ses doigts ; je caresse son corps intégralement tatoué partout où je peux, et je suis les lignes des dessins à l'encre gravés dans sa chair. Je reprends ses lèvres, et notre baiser est plus doux, plus calme.

Son corps nu contre le mien me comble à un point inimaginable.

\- … tu m'as tellement manqué.

\- Toi aussi, gamin, chuchote-t-il en parsemant ma bouche de baisers légers.

\- … tu me laisses plus, hein… ?

\- Juré.

Ses prunelles claires me contemplent, et je soutiens son regard intense comme je le peux.  
J'ai une question qui me taraude.  
Elle me hante depuis des années, maintenant.

\- … est-ce qu'il… est-ce qu'il y'a eu quelqu'un d'autre ou-

\- Non. Personne, murmure Law en dégageant les mèches folles de mon visage.

Il pose un baiser sur ma joue, et je me sens stupide.  
Lui ne me retourne pas la question : il connait déjà la réponse.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va, maintenant… ?

\- Chez nous.

\- Où c'est… ? souris-je.

Law se hisse au-dessus de moi et me sourit ; ça fait des plis aux coins de ses yeux.

\- Où tu voudras, souffle sa voix, avant qu'il ne fonde sur mes lèvres pour m'embrasser.

Ça me botte, comme destination.  
Partout et nulle part à la fois.  
Tant qu'on est tous les deux.

* * *

**Tea : Hey ! Oh, oui, l'amour qui liait Law et JJ était très fort, et c'est un sentiment qui ne disparaitra jamais vraiment. Il faut juste l'accepter et aller de l'avant. Leur vie a été très… riche, que ce soit en bonnes ou mauvaises choses, et ça laisse ses marques, mine de rien. Après… ouais, quand on sait le sort qui leur est réservé, on peut avoir un sacré goût amer avec cette lecture, désolée ^^ merci, à la prochaine !**

**Zabou : Yo ! La tendresse entre Law et JJ est bien visible, même s'ils ont tous les 2 un caractère de m*rde… hum. Cet euphémisme. Shashi et Penguin sont là pour alléger un peu le moment, parce que ça devenait tendu et il fallait bien décompresser x) fufu. Merci beaucoup, en se voit peut-être au prochain outtake !**

_**Merci d'avoir lu, à bientôt pour un autre outtake ! n'hésitez pas à me demander une scène qui vous tient à cœur, si chronologiquement c'est possible (et si ça me parle assez pour m'inspirer 5000 mots, bien sûr ^^) !** _


	6. Nouvelle arrivée

**_Ohayo mina' !_**

**_C'est l'unanimité qui l'emporte, et je vous présente ce 5ème outtake, qui traitera de l'adoption de Nojiko :) _**  
**_J'y ai glissé beaucoup de choses que je n'avais pas pu développer lors de la première fiction, parce que ça aurait rajouté trop de trucs lourds et... bref, je ne m'étends pas sur le sujet [Ça serait dégueulasse] (Cette punchline est périmée, ma pauvre) mais je préfère vous prévenir, au cas où des questionnements randoms apparaitraient sauvagement (traumatisme des hautes herbes de la version Jaune de Pokémon, pardon). _**

**_Cette histoire d'adoption est inspirée d'une histoire vraie. J'en profite donc pour embrasser les 2 hommes de ma connaissance qui ont une petite fille à leur côté, et qui ne se porte pas plus mal d'avoir 2 papas. Vive les anglais._**

**_Je digresse, mes ami(e)s ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et..._**

**_Enjoy it !_**

* * *

**Outtake 5 : Nouvelle arrivée.**

**_*Quelque part dans un orphelinat américain*_**

Ace regarde la tripotée d'enfants qui se presse dans la grande salle, et semble émerveillé alors que je me tiens un peu en retrait. D'autres couples sont là, aussi, certains jouent avec les gosses et d'autres les observent de loin. Comme moi.

Je ne suis pas à l'aise, ici ; j'ai l'impression de ne pas être à ma place. Et tous ces gamins me rappellent cruellement que ma fille ne naitra jamais.

Il disparait de mon champ de vision, et je le suis dans la pièce d'à-côté ; des mômes, encore. Combien il y en a, sérieusement… ?! Ace a l'air d'un géant, au milieu de toute cette agitation d'enfants, de jouets, de rires et d'éclats de voix. La Mère Supérieure lui fait signe de venir, et ils débutent une conversation dont je n'entends pas un traitre mot. La paperasse, c'est pour moi, le reste, c'est pour Ace. Et il a l'air particulièrement attentif. Il m'enjoint de le rejoindre de l'index, et je slalome parmi les monticules de cubes pour le retrouver.

Ace suit la nonne à travers les salles, on longe un couloir et on arrive dans une petite pièce à part, dont la vision me donne la nausée : des lit à barreaux, des couvertures de bébé et des mobiles pour jouer de la musique.  
Je ravale la bile qui me monte à la bouche, et je regarde Ace éviter les tables à langer pour rejoindre un lit, où il tend les bras. On s'était mis d'accord pour un enfant pas trop jeune, plutôt trois ou quatre ans, et il accepte de voir des larves… ? c'est une blague… ?

Il se redresse, et ses grandes mains tiennent un tout petit paquet blanc, qu'il attire à lui. Ses doigts écartent le linge qui emmaillote le bébé, et son regard change. Ses prunelles s'adoucissent encore un peu plus, et un sourire tendre vient étirer ses lèvres. Il relève la tête, et me sourit, les yeux brillants.

\- Elle est belle, hein… ?

\- Elle a trois mois, précise la nonne en regardant son dossier. Elle est atteinte de-

\- Albinisme partiel. Syndrome de Griscelli, marmonné-je en observant la dépigmentation de ses cheveux.

\- … elle est pas juste blonde ? bredouille Ace en baissant les yeux.

\- Ses cheveux sont blancs, pas blonds. Et elle doit avoir les yeux bleus, ou rouge, je suppose.

\- … comme les lapins… ?

\- Ace, soufflé-je en luttant contre la consternation.

Il sourit, reporte son attention sur le bébé qui a les yeux grands ouverts, maintenant. Comme je le pensais, ses iris aussi sont partiellement dépigmentés. Bah… elle pourra se faire les couleurs qu'elle veut. Bleus, même, si ça lui chante.

Et Ace a raison…

… elle est vraiment jolie.

Je tends la main, et mon doigt caresse sa joue ; elle l'attrape aussitôt et referme sa bouche autour, réflexe de succion. Ace sourit, et ne fait pas le moindre commentaire sur la larme qui coule le long de ma joue.  
Parce que je repense malgré moi à cette journée rêvée, où j'aurais pu serrer mon bébé tout juste né dans mes bras, J.J. blottie contre moi. Où j'aurais pu enfin avoir tout ce que j'avais voulu.  
Un choix que personne n'aurait pu faire : bien sûr que j'aurais aimé ces deux bouts de femme. Bien sûr qu'elles auraient été le centre de ma vie. Mais elles ne sont plus là, et maintenant, j'ai Ace, et peut-être cette petite fille aux yeux si particuliers. Ces deux-là, je ne les aurais jamais eu si J.J. et le bébé étaient restés en vie.

Alors, plutôt que de pleurer pour ce que je n'ai plus, je préfère sourire pour ce que j'ai aujourd'hui.

Même si j'espère au fond de moi que J.J. ne m'en veut pas trop, de là où elle est.  
On suit la Mère Supérieure jusqu'à son bureau ; Ace embarque le bébé sans rien demander à personne, et le sourire que ce geste m'arrache fait aussitôt partir mes larmes.  
Couloirs, couloirs, parents adoptants, nonnes, enfants, couloirs encore… et l'office, dont elle referme la porte derrière nous pour plus de tranquillité.

Le bébé ne fait pas un bruit, et ses yeux sont plongés dans ceux d'Ace, qui lui offre son plus beau sourire.  
Est-ce qu'il y voit un autre Luffy à protéger… ?

\- Et comment ça se passe, concrètement… ? demande Ace en jouant avec les fins cheveux blancs du nourrisson.

\- Un dossier administratif, une enquête sociale et psychologique, soupire la Mère Supérieure en fouillant dans notre dossier de demande. Il y aura une enquête sur votre vie privée, ça peut paraître très intrusif mais c'est pour le bien de l'enfant, c'est la seule chose que vous devez garder à l'esprit. Des examens médicaux, et surtout… si l'agrément vous est délivré, il ne sera pas forcément définitif. Ça dépendra, il faudra peut-être renouveler. Valable cinq ans.

Le sujet qui fâche, mais Ace doit comprendre que ça va être long, pénible, et que nous ne sommes pas sûrs d'en voir le bout. La seule chose qui peut pencher en notre faveur… c'est le fait que ce bébé soit malade. J'ai bien entendu ce que la nonne nous a dit tout à l'heure : « Personne n'en veut ». Trop compliqué. La maladie dont elle souffre lui donne entre autres une immunodéficience sévère. Trop de soins à apporter, trop de traitements à envisager, trop de frais à engager. Ace s'en amuse, et moi, c'est loin de me déranger, alors on a plus qu'à prier et ne pas baisser les bras.

\- C'est long à ce point… ?

\- Vous pouvez avoir l'agrément en quelques mois, s'ils ne font pas trop traîner les choses. Reste à voir si vous pourrez adopter la petite.

\- Pourquoi ça traînerait ? s'étonne Ace, la naïveté incarnée.

\- Parce qu'on est deux hommes, murmuré-je à la place de la nonne, qui nous adresse un sourire navré teinté de gêne.

Ace se ferme comme une huître, et la déception mêlée de dégoût qui passe sur son visage me fait de la peine, plus que l'idée de ne pas pouvoir adopter à cause de ça ; je passe une main sur sa cuisse, pour l'apaiser, et son regard cherche le mien.  
Il est empli de doute et je ne peux rien faire pour le rassurer.

\- Revenez nous voir quand vous aurez l'agrément, et on verra ce que les commissions décident pour vous. L'adoption en elle-même prend… normalement plus de temps que l'agrément, mais dans votre cas, c'est lui qui sera le plus difficile à avoir. Il ne faut surtout pas que vous vous laissiez abattre, nous encourage-t-elle.

Je contemple la petite fille recroquevillée dans les bras d'Ace, et je songe que c'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'on la voie.

. . . . .

**_Appartement de Law et Ace. 7 mois plus tard._**

\- … quelle éducation est-ce que vous comptez donner à votre enfant ? soupire la jeune femme qui nous fait face.

Envoyée par les services sociaux.  
On trime depuis des mois et des mois, et c'est notre troisième rendez-vous avec cette employée, « Mademoiselle Perona », chargée de notre dossier d'agrément. Une horreur à monter, en allant du certificat médical au casier judicaire, en passant par les extraits de naissance, une attestation psychologique…

… attestation qui nous met des bâtons dans les roues.

Ace en a marre, clairement, et je vois les efforts qu'il fait pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel à chacune de ses questions.

\- On ne peut pas prévoir à l'avance, argumenté-je. On ne peut qu'espérer lui donner la meilleure éducation possible, et ça passe aussi bien par l'école que par les activités à lui offrir à côté…

\- Oui, mais vous avez bien une idée, insiste-t-elle.

\- Mais ça dépendra de son caractère… ! marmonne Ace dans un soupir. Mon petit frère était une crème, il s'est quasiment élevé tout seul. Moi, il fallait me serrer la vis, mais tout s'est bien passé, je ne suis pas devenu le plus grand délinquant que la Terre ait porté… ! alors… tant qu'on ne connait pas ses réactions, on ne peut pas p-

\- Une éducation stricte, donc, conclut-elle en griffonnant sur son papier.

\- Pas nécessairement, rectifié-je. Mesurée, comme tout le monde tente de le faire. Le monde est… trop instable pour laisser les enfants faire ce qu'ils veulent, aller où bon leur chante. Le but, c'est de lui donner un équilibre, et l'amener à penser par lui-même à ce qui est bien ou mal…

Elle marmonne des trucs incompréhensibles mais ne corrige pas ses notes.  
Quelle pétasse.

\- Quel âge pour votre enfant ?

\- Jeune. Un bébé, explique Ace. Pour qu'il n'ait pas encore une… une pleine conscience de l'abandon qu'il a subi, qu'il soit volontaire ou non. C'est plus simple, à mon avis.

\- À votre avis ? relève-t-elle.

Ace rougit et nos regards se croisent.  
J'entrelace nos doigts, dans un geste que j'espère apaisant. Il faut qu'il garde son calme, c'est important. Pour nous et la petite fille.

Elle s'appelle Nojiko.  
Un nom que je griffonne dans chaque coin de mes carnets, quand je laisse mes pensées vagabonder, lors de mes pauses au boulot, entre deux interventions chirurgicales. Ça fait marrer Shashi et Penguin.  
Les crétins.

\- Oui, mon avis.

\- … je note. Son sexe ?

\- Peu importe. À vrai dire, on a plutôt une préférence pour une petite fille.

\- Pourquoi ? nous agresse-t-elle en nous foudroyant du regard par-dessus ses lunettes.

Ace bout, et je serre ma main sur la sienne – il sait à quoi on doit s'attendre, à quelles réflexions on doit faire face quand on répond à cette question.

\- Parce que tout le monde veut des petits garçons, et que les petites filles sont souvent moins adoptées. C'est-

\- Vous faites dans l'humanitaire, alors ? rétorque-t-elle.

\- Absolument pas, répliqué-je à mon tour. Seulement, on pense à tous ces enfants qui n'ont pas la chance d'être adoptés, pour des broutilles et des choses sans importance.

Perona prend encore des notes de son air suffisant, et j'ai l'envie presque irrépressible de lui envoyer une claque à la figure. Doflamingo m'a toujours dit qu'on ne devait pas frapper une femme – la noyer, pourquoi pas, mais la frapper : non – et je fais appel à toute ma concentration pour ne pas lui en flanquer une bonne. Pour sûr qu'Ace pense pareil que moi.

\- Vous comptez lui cacher ses origines ?

\- Et bien, non, si on a le loisir de le savoir, on répondra à ses questions.

\- Le _loisir_… ?

\- Vous avez compris, m'agacé-je. Ace et moi, nous ne voyons aucun problème à l'aider dans ses recherches, si l'enfant le veut vraiment… tout le monde a le droit de savoir d'où il vient.

\- Le fait que vous soyez des hommes ne vous inquiète pas ?

\- … pardon ? susurre Ace, le regard noir.

\- Le fait que vous soy-

\- Nous avons très bien entendu, j'aimerais que vous clarifiiez, s'il vous plaît, complété-je.

Elle soupire, aiguise son crayon et tourne une nouvelle page de son rapport.

\- Selon les chiffres, 20% des femmes déclarent avoir subi une agression sexuelle au cours de leur enfance, et 75% de ces agressions sont commises par des hommes de leur entourage. Quand vous la laverez, vous saurez comment vous y prendre ? Vous ne craignez pas de déraper ?

Ace devient livide, et l'assistante sociale lui lance un regard en biais.

\- … je… jamais on ne la… on ne-

Il va vomir.  
Il a tellement la nausée que je vois une goutte de sueur perler sur sa joue.  
Ça le dégoûte à un point inimaginable ; d'imaginer qu'il puisse lui faire du mal de cette manière. Je m'attendais à ça, à ces remarques, mais adressées d'une façon aussi directe… non, clairement pas.  
Je n'arrive même pas à sortir de mes gonds ; cet entretien est plus intrusif que jamais, et je me sens vidé.

\- … la réponse va de soi. Non, on n'a aucune intention de la violer, ou de lui faire quoi que ce soit, soupiré-je en me frottant le visage, las. Ça vous va… ?

\- Ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider, renifle-t-elle en prenant des notes. Bien… j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Vous recevrez un courrier dans une semaine, avec les comptes-rendus de mon rapport. S'il est favorable, vous pourrez l'envoyer avec votre dossier à la commission qui gère les agréments, et vous verrez si la réponse sera positive ou non. Bonne journée.

Je ne réponds rien, épuisé par ces questions. Je me lève et je la raccompagne à la porte d'entrée de l'appartement – une poignée de main, et la porte se referme derrière elle.  
J'entends un bruit sourd, et je me retourne pour voir Ace s'effondrer sur la table, la tête entre les bras. Je le rejoins pour le serrer contre moi, il se cramponne et noue ses bras autour de ma nuque, et ses larmes me font mal.

\- Law… j'en peux plus…

\- Je sais, bébé. T'es claqué, c'est rien, on va dormir et tu-

\- J'en ai marre… ! pleure-t-il dans mon cou. Ça va durer encore longtemps, comme ça… ?

Je ne me fais aucune illusion.  
L'agrément, on ne l'aura pas.  
Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser tomber. Pour Nojiko, pour Ace… et pour moi, je continuerai.  
Et puis, je suis un emmerdeur par nature.

\- Non. Bientôt, ça sera loin derrière nous. Je te le promets, Ace.

. . . . .

**_Appartement de Law et Ace, 4 semaines plus tard._**

_« … et qu'au regard des éléments qui nous ont été fournis, nous ne sommes pas en mesure de donner une suite favorable à votre demande d'agrément.  
Veuillez agré-»_

Je froisse la feuille et je la jette dans la poubelle de la cuisine, où elle a sa place : avec les ordures.  
Ace est allongé sur le canapé, un bras sur les yeux ; il se cache. Il ne pleure pas, c'est au-delà de ça. Son visage est fermé, et ses muscles tendus à se rompre.

\- … on recommence.

\- C'est foutu d'avance.

\- Ace, je t'ai déjà dit cent fois qu'on ne-

\- J'arrête. C'est trop. C'est la deuxième fois qu'on nous refuse l'agrément.

Il se redresse, et ses yeux noirs me vrillent avec une intensité que je lui ai rarement vue.

\- On doit juste se rendre à l'évidence : on est peut-être pas faits pour être pères. On doit avoir des problèmes, des trucs qui clochent. C'est-

\- Tu veux que Nojiko vienne vivre avec nous ?

\- C'est pas la quest-

\- Tu veux qu'elle vienne vivre avec nous, oui ou non ? le coupé-je à nouveau.

\- Oui, souffle-t-il sans me lâcher du regard.

\- Alors elle viendra. On recommence, point. Si tu continues pas pour nous, fais-le pour elle. Ne garde que ça à l'esprit. Rien d'autre.

. . . . .

**_Appartement de Law et Ace, 20 semaines plus tard._**

Ace fait une danse de la joie devant la boîte aux lettres, et je le regarde rire et se déhancher comme un fou. La voisine du dessus nous jette un regard amusé, et je lui adresse mon plus beau sourire de la journée.

On l'a eu, ce foutu papier de mes deux.  
Actes civils réglos, examens psychologiques positifs, environnement sain, couple soudé. Merci la nouvelle psy, qui a porté un avis favorable à chacun de nos rendez-vous.  
Ace me braille que le reste ira comme sur des roulettes. Je lui fais jurer de ne rien dire à Nojiko – c'est trop tôt – et il me le promet, mais je vois bien qu'il se voit déjà avec elle à la maison.

Il est heureux, et c'est tout ce qui m'importe, pour le moment.

\- _Alors ça veut dire oui ?! _

Shashi et Penguin en sont dingues, vu comment ils beuglent dans le téléphone.  
Tu m'étonnes.

\- C'est oui. On a l'agrément pour adopter, il manque juste à faire le dossier pour la petite et ça sera bouclé.

\- _C'est dans la poche mon vieux… !_

\- Pas encore, Penguin. Pas encore. Tu sais autant que moi qu'il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué.

Je me voyais déjà avoir une vie parfaite, et on s'est chargé de me la retirer. Je préfère voir le verre à moitié vide, parce que je ne supporte pas la déception.  
Pour preuve, les marques qui siègent toujours à mes poignets. Vestige d'un moment où le désespoir avait pris place sur tout le reste.

Ace m'agrippe et m'entraîne dans sa danse, en m'arrachant à mes souvenirs noirs. Je souris, et je suis son pas dans le hall de l'immeuble.  
Je pense à toute la paperasse qui nous attend pour la demande d'adoption en elle-même, et je pousse un soupir à pierre fendre ; Ace m'ébouriffe les cheveux et plaque un baiser sur mon front.

\- T'en fais pas, ça sera fini en un clin d'œil… !

\- Tu deviens optimiste, maintenant… ? souris-je en caressant sa joue.

\- Aucune raison de pas l'être, pas vrai… ?

. . . . .

**_Orphelinat américain, 24 semaines plus tard._**

_« … et cette situation n'apporte pas une vie familiale meilleure à sa situation d'origine._

_J'ai le regret de vous informer que, malgré un examen particulièrement attentif de votre dossier, il n'a pas été possible de réserver une suite favorable à votre demande d'adoption. _

_Veuillez agré-»_

Copier-coller.  
Pas une meilleure vie… ?

Nojiko est écartée à chaque visite de groupe par toutes les familles adoptantes – ils veulent des enfants en bonne santé. Une petite fille aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleu-rouge, très peu pour eux. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas… ? Je n'y comprends rien. Je suis chirurgien, je peux lui apporter tous les traitements nécessaires. Ace gagne sa vie aussi bien que moi, notre dossier est solide, nos casiers judiciaires sont vierges – je me suis assuré de tout faire effacer – et nos motivations n'ont aucunes idées sous-jacentes.

Alors quoi… ?  
Et comment est-ce que je dis ça à Ace… ? « Désolé, bébé, les pédés sont pas dans les bonnes grâces des organismes d'adoption »… ?  
Cette histoire aura sa peau. Et la mienne avec.  
Autant ne rien lui dire pour l'instant, histoire de ne pas gâcher la journée ; j'aurais bien assez le temps de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Ace fredonne en garant la voiture sur le parking de l'orphelinat ; il a hâte de voir Nojiko, elle fête son deuxième anniversaire aujourd'hui. Elle nous a fait promettre d'être là, et on va mettre un point d'honneur à respecter sa volonté.

. . . . .

**_Quelque part dans une clinique américaine. Huit mois plus tard._**

\- Pour le patient de la 203, insulinosécréteurs. On verra si le traitement fonctionne, sinon, on devra envisager autre chose. Pour la 212, Domperidone, ça devrait soulager les nausées après la chimio, indiqué-je à l'infirmière qui prend des notes au fur et à mesure de ma dictée.

Le service de nuit va commencer et je tiens à donner toutes les infos possibles, avant ma dernière opération de la soirée, histoire d'aller dormir une heure ou deux après l'intervention ; ma garde se termine à quatre heures et après… week-end. Un peu de temps avec Ace, ça ne me fera pas de mal. Je l'ai à peine vu ces deux dernières semaines, j'ai enchaîné des horaires impossibles ; je l'ai tout juste croisé en rentrant à minuit, moment où il dort profondément, et en repartant bosser à 11 heures le matin, moment où lui-même est déjà au garage.

Mon biper résonne et je réprime un grognement en l'éteignant – le secrétariat. Pas le temps pour la paperasse, là, il est vingt heures et j'ai des indications à délivrer.

\- La splénectomie de la 214 débute dans moins de deux heures, je veux qu'on m'apporte les derniers clichés de la tomo CT dans dix minutes max. NFS, résultats de la biopsie, IRM… tout. Et je veux que Shashi s'occupe de l'anesthésie.

\- Bien, monsieur, concède-t-elle avant de partir.

« Monsieur »… j'ai l'impression d'être vieux.  
… j'ai aussi l'impression d'entendre la voix d'Ace me dire que j'ai trente-huit ans, et que la quarantaine me rattrape, que je le veuille ou non.  
Ce petit con.

Je suis concentré sur mes bilans pré-opératoires, trop pour me préoccuper du reste ; quand j'entre dans le bloc, j'entends Shashi et Penguin se disputer pour savoir quelle musique mettre, et comme toujours, c'est moi qui trancherai – l'avantage d'être le chef du service.  
Je choisis le Prelude au violoncelle de la suite n°1 de Bach, et je regarde le lit s'approcher.

Le patient est nerveux, et j'essaye de le rassurer d'un léger sourire – mes tatouages ne sont pas engageants, et j'ai l'impression que ça l'affole encore plus que lorsque je l'ai rencontré pour lui annoncer qu'on allait lui enlever la rate. Il devient blême, et Shashi règle le problème à coups de baies rouges à respirer par le masque ; pour avoir déjà essayé, c'est très, très, très efficace.

Sa tête retombe, et le ballet se met en marche.

\- Pas de laparoscopie possible, alors je veux que tout le monde se tienne prêt, annoncé-je à mes internes qui m'entourent. On me rappelle pourquoi… ?

\- Parce que la rate est très vascularisée et sujette à hémorragie… ?

\- Exact.

J'incise l'abdomen, et les futurs chirurgiens se penchent pour observer ; l'infirmière en chef me regarde intensément, et si Ace était là, pour sûr qu'il l'enfermerait dans le placard du fond pour l'empêcher de me fixer comme ça.

Je fais tout ce que je peux pour ne pas penser à Ace, à Nojiko, à notre quatrième demande d'adoption qui n'aboutit toujours pas. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour ne pas penser à la chambre qu'on lui a préparée, à ses jouets qui s'étalent, aux peluches que notre entourage lui a déjà offert sans même l'avoir vue, aux dessins qu'Ace a faits lui-même sur les murs.  
J'essaye de ne pas laisser cette histoire me pourrir la vie, mais je ne me vois pas annoncer à cette fillette qui nous appelle « Papas » que non, nous ne serons jamais ses pères, et qu'on ne pourra plus la voir une fois les 5 années de procédure engagée dépassées.

Mon biper sonne, je l'ignore et je poursuis l'opération ; elle dure plus de deux heures et quand elle se termine enfin, je suis claqué. Mes étudiants ont aussi besoin de sommeil, et le patient est resté stable pendant toute l'intervention. Au moins quelque chose que j'ai réussi…

L'impression d'échec ne me quitte pas, et m'écrase un peu plus à chaque refus d'adoption qu'on reçoit. Ace ne mange pas de la journée, à ce moment-là, et je peux jurer que _ça_, ça n'arrive que lorsqu'on accuse un nouveau recalage.  
On se mine, et ce n'est bon ni pour nous, ni pour Nojiko.

Je jette ma tenue souillée de sang dans le bac à la sortie du sas, et je remonte le couloir vers mon bureau, dans le silence troublé par le grésillement des néons. Il est tard, et cette partie de la clinique est vide à cette heure-ci.  
Objectif : me poser dans le lit d'appoint, monter la sonnerie du biper au cas où j'aurais le sommeil trop lourd, et _dormir_. Chose dont je manque cruellement depuis des décennies, mais que je vais compenser en m'accordant 3 semaines de vacances incessamment sous peu – avec pour but de partir avec Ace en mode _roadtrip_, avec une nouvelle destination jouée à Shifumi. C'est quelque chose de viscéral, dont on a besoin tous les deux.

Je pousse la porte et quelque chose me saute au cou en piaillant – l'attaque est un peu brutale et mon premier réflexe est de me reculer, mais mon adversaire est plus fort que moi et me serre à m'en étouffer.

\- Que-… Ace… ! qu'es'tu fous… ?! m'étranglé-je en reconnaissant son étreinte et son parfum.

Depuis combien de temps il m'attend là ?! c'était ça, le biper de l'accueil ?

\- Ça y est ! pleure-t-il en me secouant comme un prunier. Ça y est ! on l'a !

\- Que… quoi ? balbutié-je, la tête ballotant au gré de ses impulsions.

Ce môme a une force… !

\- L'autorisation, vieux con ! on l'a ! brame-t-il à travers ses larmes. Nojiko peut v'nir, on peut la prendre avec nous !

Il me colle un dossier contre la poitrine et, un peu abasourdi, je contemple la lettre d'approbation qui nous donne le feu vert et les papiers d'identité de Nojiko, son assurance médicale, les dernières démarches à faire en ville pour légitimer nos droits…  
Officiellement notre petite fille, au regard des lois de notre pays.  
Je relève la tête, et Ace m'embrasse à pleine bouche, fougueux, tremblant et surexcité.

Je lui rends son baiser et je le serre dans mes bras – oh, c'est tellement mièvre, mais tant pis – et on se murmure qu'on s'aime, entre deux baisers volés sur nos lèvres.

. . . . .

**_*Quelque part dans un orphelinat américain*_**

Les portes de l'orphelinat se referment derrière nous, et Ace court presque jusqu'à la Mère Supérieure qui nous attend déjà pour lui montrer le dossier que, de toute manière, elle a déjà en copie ; je le suis, plus calme, en souriant tout autant que lui – elle a l'air ravie, elle aussi, et désigne l'étage.

\- Les petits dorment encore mais j'allais les réveiller… vous voulez lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle vous-même… ?

\- Un peu, mon n'veu ! s'exclame Ace en riant.

Elle ne s'effarouche pas et nous demande de la suivre au premier, où toutes les portes des dortoirs sont fermées ; elle ouvre la plus à gauche, et une rangée de lits apparait, au milieu de veilleuses qui éclairent la pièce en lambris clairs.  
Sa voix douce résonne, pour leur annoncer qu'il est l'heure de se lever ; les couvertures remuent, et les plus grands émergent pour aller réveiller les plus petits.  
Seul un lit garde sa forme – avec la touffe de cheveux blancs sur l'oreiller, je sais à qui il est. Comme par hasard… une flemmarde.

Elle nous fait signe d'y aller et Ace et moi, on s'engouffre dans le dortoir vide pour nous approcher du lit à barreaux.

Elle dort profondément, et ni lui, ni moi, on n'ose la sortir du sommeil.  
Surtout à la voir comme ça, aussi apaisée. Ace tend la main, caresse sa joue ; elle frémit et se colle le pouce dans la bouche, avant de se recroqueviller.  
J'ai du mal à me dire que cette image, je l'aurai tous les jours pour les prochaines années à venir.

\- … Nojiko, chuchote Ace en jouant avec ses cheveux. Réveille-toi.

Elle grogne, se retourne et tire la couverture sur sa tête ; Ace rit, tire le drap et la chatouille gentiment dans le cou, histoire de la tirer des bras de Morphée.  
Je ne suis pas aussi tactile que lui, à dire vrai je n'ai presque jamais tenu Nojiko dans mes bras – oui, je sais, c'est maaal... – mais je me dis que j'aurai tout mon temps pour apprendre cet aspect de la vie d'un père.

\- Hé, marmotte.

\- Mnff… ? marmonne-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

\- C'est nous. On a une surprise pour toi.

Elle ouvre un œil, nous contemple et nous offre un sourire irrésistible, avant d'ouvrir les bras pour nous serrer contre elle.

\- B'jour papaaas… c'quoi la su'prise… ? réclame-t-elle en s'asseyant dans son lit.

\- Il va falloir que tu fasses tes valises. On s'en va, sourit Ace.

\- Aaaah ? baille-t-elle,… où ça… ?

\- Dans ta nouvelle maison, murmuré-je.

Elle écarquille les yeux, et se redresse au maximum pour voir la Mère Supérieure lui sourire à son tour.  
Ses yeux clairs se posent sur nous, et le sourire qui se dessine sur ses lèvres se grave à jamais dans ma mémoire.

\- On va chez nous… ?

Elle a vite compris, on dirait…  
… cette gosse nous mènera par le bout du nez, mais qu'importe.  
Tant qu'elle est avec nous.

* * *

**Kalialt : Hey ! Je suis ravie qu'ils t'aient tous plu, j'espère que l'adoption était comme tu le pensais, aussi ;) peut-être à la prochaine, merci d'avoir laissé une review !**

**GrapeFruit : Oya ! Contente qu'AECQTMS t'ait touchée, t'inquiète pour le vocabulaire, on est tous comme ça quand on a un truc qui nous plaît ^^ oh, oui, ces surnoms sont... ahem, prions pour que Law ne les entende pas... *tousse* merci, à pluch !**

**kanachan : Oh, mais de rien ! comme tu le vois, l'adoption est là :) en revanche... pour le coup du "Pas trop trop triste", c'est juste carrément râpé... *part se terrer dans un coin* navrée... merci pour ta review, à bientôt !**

_**À la prochaine pour un autre outtake ! Merci à toutes et à tous ! et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos suggestions !**_


	7. Visite surprise

_**Ohayo mina !**_

_**J'ai beaucoup traîné pour sortir cet outtake, je suis désolée… l'essentiel est qu'il soit là. C'est mon cadeau d'absence, on va dire.  
Il est le résultat d'une envie de développement personnel et de demandes de lectrices, on va dire que ça tombe bien !**_

_**Ah, petite précision : tout le monde voulait savoir où habitaient Law, Ace et Nojiko, au moment de l'épilogue… hé bien, je ne dirai rien à ce propos ;) disons que je les ai envoyés là où personne ne les emmerdera. Alors, imaginez-les où vous voulez, chacune de vos idées est bonne… je vous donne un simple indice, au début de ce chapitre.**_

_**J'exprime des idées très arrêtées, ici, ce ne sont pas les miennes, seulement l'expression de certains arguments que j'ai pu entendre dans ma vie. C'est moyen mais il faut de tout pour faire un monde...**_

_**Enjoy it !**_

* * *

**Outtake 6 : Visite surprise**

**_Quelque part, au Sud des USA._**

**_*POV Rob Lucci*_**

\- P'pa… ! j'peux aller chercher l'ballon ?!

J'ouvre la porte-fenêtre et je regarde mon gamin s'agiter dans l'arrière-cour.

\- Où ça, Thatch… ?

\- Ben, chez les voisins ! s'exclame-t-il, l'évidence même, en désignant la haie qui me sépare des derniers arrivants du quartier.

… ouais, non, hors de question.

Je ne veux pas que mon gosse franchisse le portail de ces types-là. On sait rien sur eux, je suis sûr qu'ils ont un grain pas possible, leur gamine est bizarre, et Dieu seul sait ce qu'ils lui font. Qu'est-ce que des mecs comme ça viennent foutre ici, en venant de nulle part, avec une môme qui…  
Bordel, j'suis sûr qu'elle a une maladie super bizarre, avoir des cheveux et des yeux comme les siens, c'est juste pas possible en vrai, elle traîne forcément une merde quelconque.  
… mais j'peux pas simplement lui dire qu'il peut faire une croix sur son ballon.

Tant pis, je vais devoir m'y coller, on dirait.

\- J'y vais moi-même. Attends-moi là.

J'ai presque envie de lui dire d'appeler le 911 si je ne reviens pas dans cinq minutes, mais je ne vais pas pousser le bouchon aussi loin. Quoique… je devrais sûrement.  
Je traverse notre pelouse, je passe le portail et je remonte le pan de trottoir que beaucoup évite, que certains se sont même risqués à taguer. J'ai toujours trouvé ça con, je leur ai répété je sais pas combien de fois de jamais faire ça, c'est vrai quoi, j'habite juste à côté de chez eux et s'ils veulent se retourner contre quelqu'un, j'y passerai forcément en premier… !

Je longe la haie qui bloque la vision du voisinage, et je m'approche du grand portail en fer forgé, qui fait deux fois ma taille ; un samedi matin qui commence suuuuper bien… pfff. Je pousse la poignée et, comble de l'ironie, c'est ouvert. Je passe la tête dans l'encadrement et j'inspecte l'intérieur de la cour.

Pas de clébard, ni de statues d'ordures ou de cadavres.  
Bon point, ça.  
Je suis l'allée du regard et je vois une voiture de collection prête à partir, vu la vitre conducteur ouverte ; une Aston Martin, mais laquelle, ça, j'serais bien incapable de le dire. Une BM récente rutile en retrait, dans le garage à gauche de la grande maison.

Je m'engage dans l'allée en refermant derrière moi et je remonte les pavés, en essayant de voir à travers le soleil matinal qui frappe les vitres.

\- Aaaaaace, où est-ce que t'as encore mis les clés ?! peste une voix basse depuis les baies vitrées ouvertes.

\- Commode, répond une voix qui vient du garage. Noji, débranche les flexibles d'air, s'te plaît.

\- Sais pas lesquels c'est.

\- Ceux-là, et pose-les près de l'échangeur d'air. On en aura besoin après.

Bienvenue sur une autre planète.  
Sous la BM levée sur des tréteaux, y'a un type immense, une armoire à glace, qui s'occupe de sa mécanique, avec une gamine allongée sur une planche de skate-board, et qui fait des allers-retours entre la caisse à outil et le châssis de la caisse. J'hallucine en grand.  
C'est leur gosse, « Nojiko », l'albinos dans la classe de Thatch… elle doit avoir à peine six ans, comme mon gamin. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout sous une voiture à bricoler ?

\- Trouvées ! merci !

\- Pas d'quoi, vieux con.

\- HAN ! P'PA, UN BENJAMIN FRANKLIN DANS LA TIRELIRE ! braille la môme depuis le ventre de la BM.

L'autre mec sort de la maison, mallette dans une main, blouse sur le bras. Jean-chemise, simple mais cintré, avec cravate et chaussures cirées. Le seul truc qui détonne, c'est les putains de tatouages de malade qui dépassent de ses manches relevées et du col de sa chemise ouverte. Je l'avais déjà vu, une fois, mais s'en apercevoir de si près, c'est autre chose.

Ça fait un contraste fou avec son air sérieux et les fils gris et blancs dans ses cheveux noirs.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'elle s'en souviendrait ! s'esclaffe le mec en se dirigeant vers le garage, sans même m'avoir remarqué. Ton idée de « Mettre-un-dollar-à-chaque-juron-dans-la-tirelire »…

\- Oh, ça va… va bosser, au lieu de nous narguer, là… Nojiko, fais gaffe à l'écrou du câble de batterie, tu vas t'en foutre partout.

\- Ouais, désolée, marmonne la gamine en tournant sa clé comme elle le peut sous le châssis énorme.

\- Je rentre vers vingt-deux heures. Soyez sages.

\- … j'aime pas quand tu travailles le week-end ! argumente la gosse en sortant de sa cachette, noire de cambouis de la tête aux pieds, dans sa salopette trop grande.

Trop bizarres, ses cheveux blancs.  
Sa peau est étrange, comme si elle pouvait pas bronzer. Oh, putain, et ses yeux j'en parle même pas. Est-ce que c'est seulement possible d'avoir des prunelles de cette couleur ?!

\- Je sais, ma puce. Samedi prochain, je laisse le boulot de côté et on part en balade.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis, chérie.

Le tatoué se penche, lui essuie un coin de la joue du revers du poignet pour ne pas se mettre de l'huile noire plein le nez, et y pose un long baiser, avant de lui montrer la pendule.

\- Oublie pas ton traitement, toi.

\- Vi, t'en fais pas.

Le grand type s'extirpe de l'endroit exigu qu'est le dessous de la voiture et déplie sa silhouette pour venir embrasser l'autre, pendant que la gamine continue sa mécanique, imperturbable.

Ça me choque profondément. De voir deux mecs se rouler une pelle. C'est… pas du tout ce à quoi j'suis habitué, c'est… contre-nature, ça me colle la gerbe de m'imaginer faire ça.  
J'trouve ça dégueulasse, mais… bon, ils ont l'air quand même plus normaux que ce que disent les autres du quartier.  
Je m'annonce d'un raclement de gorge – les voir s'embrasser, ça va bien 2 minutes – et ils se retournent aussitôt, même si l'un a l'air 1000 fois plus tendu que l'autre. Le tatoué a l'air d'être un nerveux.

Je soupire et je montre la cour qui se prolonge derrière la maison, apparemment.

\- Euh… désolé, je… j'habite à côté, mon fils… enfin, le ballon est tombé de l'autre côté alors je-

Je m'arrête quand je me rends compte que je bafouille comme un ado gêné.  
Merde, c'est à eux d'être gênés, pas moi… ! pas vrai… ?

Le mec avec la blouse me dévisage avec une expression que j'ai jamais vue chez quelqu'un : s'il pouvait me fusiller, il le ferait, j'en suis certain. L'autre a l'air plus cool, il vient vers moi et me tend la main.  
J'hésite, juste un instant, mais j'veux pas paraître plus impoli que je le suis déjà, et je lui serre la main. Une poignée ferme, virile – j'ai toujours entendu dire que les pédés étaient des tapettes. J'pensais avoir droit à une poignée de femme, mais c'est moi qui me sens insignifiant face à ce tas de muscles.

\- Ace. Mon mari, Law.

\- Je… hum, Rob Lucci, marmonné-je en répondant à sa présentation.

Le Law en question nous rejoint, et il transpire la méfiance par tous les pores de la peau, c'est un truc de fou. Il me serre la main à son tour et je fais tout ce que je peux pour ne pas fixer ses tatouages. Il en a jusqu'à la mâchoire, c'est pas évident de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- J'aurais aimé rester, mais j'ai un boulot qui m'attend, murmure-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

Des yeux gris, inquisiteurs, qui font passer un message très clair : si je touche à un cheveu de son mec ou de sa gamine, je suis mort.  
_Réellement_ mort.  
Je sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est la première impression qui me vient à l'esprit.  
Un frisson me parcourt à cette idée – j'arrive pas à expliquer ce sentiment, mais j'ai la sensation d'avoir des pelotes électriques à la place des nerfs.

\- Pas d'problème, je vous dérange pas longtemps de toute façon.

Un dernier baiser au coin des lèvres d'Ace, et Law recule jusqu'à l'Aston pour s'installer au volant. Il démarre, le vrombissement résonne tout autour – c'est ça, ce que j'entends parfois… ? mazette. Il a l'air d'en prendre soin, au vu de la perfection de la carrosserie, qui n'a pas subi les attaques du temps.  
Un hobby tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal et masculin. De la mécanique.  
Je pensais plutôt à des boas en plumes et un service à thé, entre deux manucures chez l'esthéticienne.

Le portail s'ouvre et l'Aston disparaît dans la rue, non sans que je n'ai capté le regard d'avertissement du propriétaire dans le rétroviseur, juste avant son départ.  
Le portail se referme automatiquement, et Ace me fait signe de le suivre vers la cour du fond. Je lui emboîte le pas et mon regard furète partout ; pelouse tondue, jeux d'enfants, une balançoire sous les cerisiers, une terrasse pour prendre le soleil, barbecue… ça ressemble à chez Monsieur-Tout-Le-Monde.  
Y'a même une piscine, assez grande pour y faire des longueurs.  
Le ballon est là, près d'une remise à outils. Ace presse le pas et va le récupérer, avant de me le lancer ; je le rattrape et je regarde mes chaussures, comme si elles allaient me dire quoi faire.

\- Ben, merci.

\- De rien. Vous voulez boire un truc… ? propose-t-il avec un sourire.

Un vrai sourire, comme j'en ai rarement vu. Ça lui fait perdre dix ans d'un coup, même s'il a pas l'air spécialement vieux. J'me demande quel âge il a… une trentaine d'années, à peu près. Un peu plus. Enfin, j'en sais rien. Pas évident de lui donner un âge, il a l'air d'avoir un sacré écart avec l'autre que j'ai vu tout à l'heure.  
Bon… j'accepte, ou pas ? Ça me gêne de passer pour un connard, là, surtout qu'il a l'air cool.

\- Vous avez une bière ?

\- Yep.

Je le suis vers la maison, et j'entends des rires et le bruit d'une course dans la terre sèche. Dans la cour avant, Thatch et Nojiko se courent après.

… il m'a suivi. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Depuis le temps que j'lui interdis formellement de leur parler… il fallait bien qu'il tente le coup.

Il m'avait déjà parlé de son idée de jouer avec la gamine, pendant les récréations, et je lui avais conseillé de faire comme les autres : l'ignorer et se tenir loin d'elle. Jamais trop prudents. Il m'avait répondu et jamais encore ça n'était arrivé.  
Les enfants roulent dans l'herbe et se chamaillent, et je me demande s'il n'a pas bravé mon interdit pour finalement traîner avec cette fillette, dans mon dos.  
Ace m'invite à entrer, et je vois une maison avec une déco très éclectique, des meubles vieux, récents… un mélange de genres. Mais c'a l'air plutôt sympa, à première vue, bon agencement de l'espace et tout le toutim, ça ressemble pas à un vieux débarras…

La cuisine ouvre sur la salle, avec un bar ; y'a des trucs qui trainent, consoles vidéos, guitare, une peluche d'ours blanc, un chapeau de paille… ça donne l'impression qu'un bordélique et un maniaque vivent ensemble, mais pourquoi pas. Tout a l'air… ben, normal.  
Je m'attendais pas à ça.  
Enfin… je sais pas à quoi je m'attendais, mais non, pas à ça. À un truc brouillon, des preuves d'une vie dissolue, à côté de leurs pompes, déphasée de la société…

Nojiko entre en courant, les joues rouges, et Thatch suit avec des cœurs à la place des yeux. Celui-là, sérieux…  
Elle passe à côté de moi en coup de vent et me sourit ; ses yeux bleu-rouge me fixent, et je me tends pour ne pas regarder ailleurs.

\- Dites, Thatch il peut rester cet aprèm pour jouer ?! tente-t-elle avec des yeux de cocker.

\- Ouais, j'veux jouer avec Nojiko, s'te plaît, p'pa… ! insiste-t-il aussi en agrippant mon short.

OK, je suis censé dire oui… ? non… ?  
Ace donne son aval d'un clin d'œil, et je me retrouve au pied du mur.

Les gosses ont le pouvoir de vous mettre le nez dans la merde à un point qu'ils imaginent même pas.  
Genre, je méprisais mes voisins y'a même pas 10 minutes, et là, je laisserais mon gamin compter fleurette avec leur fille… ? ça, ça serait une belle preuve d'hypocrisie.  
Et un hypocrite, c'est ce que je suis, je m'en rends compte tout seul.

J'attendais des excuses, des prétextes pour pouvoir juger ce couple, comme tout le monde. Et comme tout le monde, je me suis planté. Je me suis fait des films, des scénarios impossibles, tout ça pour trouver deux mecs qui élèvent leur gamine comme n'importe quel enfant.

\- … euh… pourquoi pas. J'veux pas que ça dérange, c'est-

\- Ça me gêne pas, j'ai du boulot qui me coince ici. Je peux les garder à l'œil.

\- Ça me va, alors… vrai, ça vous gêne pas… ?

\- Vrai de vrai.

Il ouvre le frigo, en sort deux bières et m'en tend une ; je la décapsule et on boit pensivement, pendant que je regarde les enfants courir vers l'arrière-cour.

\- Nono ! t'oublies rien ?! lance Ace en faisant signe à sa fille.

\- Euh… merci… ? essaye-t-elle en se grattant la tête.

Il frappe sa montre et elle grogne, avant de revenir au trot vers la cuisine ; elle ouvre un tiroir et fouille, avant de sortir un pilulier énorme et d'y piocher tout un tas de médicaments. Thatch a pas l'air plus perturbé que ça, il lui tend même un verre d'eau : ouais, vraiment, il doit passer ses journées avec elle. J'espère sérieusement que c'est pas contagieux, ce truc.

Ace surprend mon regard et je sais qu'il sait à quoi je pense ; j'ai le bon goût d'avoir l'air embarrassé, et il a l'expression de quelqu'un qui s'attend à ce genre de réactions stupides.

\- Une cochonnerie qui a la bonne idée de lui flinguer le système immunitaire, en plus de lui retirer les pigments du corps, explique-t-il pendant que Nojiko prend patiemment chacun de ses cachets. Vous inquiétez pas, même si elle vous mord, vous aurez jamais rien.

\- Désolé, c'était-

\- C'est humain, on a l'habitude, me coupe Ace. Nojiko aussi. Mais elle de la chance, elle a encore des gamins comme Thatch qui résistent encore et toujours aux idées reçues…

Ouch, cette claque.  
Je pourrais lui répondre, mais j'ai aucun argument à opposer. Je reste avec mon malaise bien mérité, pendant que Nojiko et Thatch retournent dehors dans des cris et des rires.

… OK, Ace et Law n'utilisent pas leur gamine pour faire des trucs innommables. Pas de rituel satanique, ou quoi que ce soit de répréhensible par la loi.  
Mes propres clichés me reviennent dans la figure et j'aimerais disparaître dans le sol.

\- … vous vous attendiez pas à ça… ? sourit Ace derrière le goulot de sa bière.

\- Hum… non. Pas du tout. Vous… vous faites quoi, dans la vie ?

\- J'suis mécano. Law est le chirurgien en chef de la clinique du coin, à vingt bornes.

Je me sens minable. J'ai toujours pensé les prendre de haut, en les imaginant junkies dépravés et cas sociaux sans la moindre raison.  
Alors que j'allais droit dans le mur.

Nojiko s'accroche à la balançoire, pendant que Thatch la pousse en riant ; je suis sûr qu'elle n'est pas malheureuse. Enfin, si, elle l'est, mais juste à cause de nos conneries : parce qu'on est assez cons pour l'exclure, elle et ses parents, de notre soi-disante communauté. Parce qu'on juge qu'ils nous sont inférieurs, parce qu'on se croit bien meilleurs que ces hommes.  
Y'a plein de photographies, dans l'entrée, qui montrent qu'Ace et Law sont ensemble depuis très, très, très longtemps. Plus longtemps que moi et ma propre femme. J'suis sûr qu'Ace doit avoir 17 ou 18 piges sur une des photos, même. Ils ont beaucoup voyagé, à première vue, que ce soit seuls ou avec Nojiko. Amérique du Sud, Europe, îles balnéaires, Islande… ils sont allés partout et ont vu tout autant de choses.

Leur famille est presque plus conventionnelle que la mienne, à bien y regarder.  
Moi, je suis juste bridé par mes idées rétro.

\- … je vais y aller, j'ai encore pas mal de trucs à faire. J'viendrai chercher Thatch vers 17 heures… ça vous fait pas trop tard ?

\- Nan, c'est parfait. J'vous raccompagne.

Je détourne le regard d'une image où Ace a l'air d'avoir huit ou neuf ans et porte un môme qui lui ressemble sur les épaules, et je le suis dans l'allée où Nojiko s'atèle à apprendre les rudiments de la mécanique automobile à mon fils qui boit littéralement ses paroles.

Homme à femmes, hein…  
Je m'arrête au portail avec un dernier coup d'œil pour Thatch, et Ace me sourit avec une sincérité encore déconcertante.

\- Vous en faites pas. Il n'est pas loin.

\- Je sais. Merci. Et… pour tout à l'heure, je-

Il lève une main, signe que je n'ai pas besoin d'en dire plus, et je me tais avant d'avoir l'air encore plus stupide en me mettant à balbutier des excuses qui seront tout aussi bêtes que mes préjugés.  
Je remonte le trottoir, en essayant d'ignorer les regards des voisins sur ma tête, à travers leurs rideaux que je devine entrouverts, comme les miens peu de temps auparavant. J'ai l'impression qu'une détente est en train de s'installer, enfin, et que la bombe qui menaçait d'éclater dans notre quartier est désamorcée.

. . . . .

**_*POV Ace*_**

\- … tout à coup arriva la marraine qui, ayant donné un coup de sa baguette sur les habits de Cendrillon, les fit devenir encore plus magnifiques que tous les autres. Alors ses deux sœurs la reconnurent comme étant la belle personne qu'elles avaient vue au bal… murmuré-je en tournant la page.

Nojiko serre Bepo dans ses bras et me regarde par-dessus les oreilles en fourrure, les yeux grands ouverts. J'ai envie de rire, mais ça risque de gâcher tout le sérieux que j'ai mis à raconter l'histoire sans faire le pitre.  
Law est assis dans le rolling-chair, à droite, et s'est carrément endormi sous le plaid ; à croire que l'histoire de Cendrillon le berce.  
Il a encore enchainé une journée de fou, et ses cernes sont plus grands que jamais. Je lui ai fait jurer de poser un week-end entier, histoire qu'il puisse récupérer ; on verra si le tanner tous les jours aura servi…

\- Elles se jetèrent à ses pieds pour lui demander pardon de tous les mauvais traitements qu'elles lui avaient fait souffrir. Cendrillon les releva, et leur dit, en les embrassant, qu'elle leur pardonnait de bon cœur, et les pria de toujours l'aimer comme une sœur.

Elle sait qu'on approche de la fin, et elle en est presque fébrile, c'est énorme à voir ; elle bat des jambes sous le drap, et ses mains agrippent l'ours comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
J'ai bien envie de claquer le bouquin juste pour l'entendre hurler à l'arnaque à travers la maison, mais réveiller Law de cette manière ne serait bon ni pour elle, ni pour moi.

\- On emmena Cendrillon chez le jeune prince, parée comme elle était : il la trouva encore plus belle que jamais, et peu de jours après, il l'épousa. Cendrillon, qui était aussi belle que pleine de bonté, fit loger ses deux sœurs au palais, et les maria le jour même à deux grands seigneurs de la cour… et elle et le prince vécurent heureux, et eurent beaucoup d'enfants…

Je referme la couverture et Nojiko m'offre un sourire bien à elle, avant de tendre ses mains vers moi ; je pose le livre sur le chevet et je l'enlace, en sentant ses petits bras se refermer sur ma nuque.  
Elle est tellement fragile. Beaucoup plus que les autres enfants que je peux voir tous les jours. Je me débats à chaque instant avec ma conscience pour ne pas la surprotéger, mais c'est plus fort que moi, parfois.

\- Dis, P'pa…

\- Mmn.

\- Pourquoi dans toutes les histoires que tu me lis les princesses elles sont toujours amoureuses des princes… ?

\- Parce qu'ils ont le poil doux et qu'ils sentent bons.

\- … ?

Elle hausse un sourcil et j'étouffe un ricanement dans son oreiller, en voyant la tronche qu'elle tire.  
Elle me donne un coup de traversin et on bataille en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller le chirurgien démoniaque qui somnole dans le fauteuil à bascule.  
Pas fous non plus.

\- Arrête de t'moquer… !

\- Je sais pas, mon cœur. C'est comme ça.

\- Mais les princes ils tombent pas amoureux d'autres princes… ?

\- Je ne pense pas, non.

J'ai la vision fugitive d'Eric de la Petite Sirène et de Philippe de la Belle au Bois Dormant grillés en train de s'envoyer en l'air dans le plumard royal, et j'explose de rire en enfouissant ma tête sous la couverture, les larmes aux yeux.  
Oh, bordel, faut que j'arrête. Je dois être fatigué.  
N'empêche, sa question n'est pas dénuée de sens. Mais je ne me sens pas de me lancer dans un débat philosophique sur l'absence de l'homosexualité dans les contes pour enfants ce soir, surtout avec une gamine de six balais.

\- … dis, t'aimes les garçons, toi ?

\- Yep.

\- … et Papa, il aime les garçons aussi ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- … alors qui c'est la fille sur la photo ?

… la fille sur la photo ? De quoi elle-  
… oh.

Nojiko me regarde intensément, et je sens bien qu'elle ne comprend pas tellement la présence de JJ dans les bras de Law.  
En même temps… est-ce que je peux lui en vouloir ? tout doit lui paraître si compliqué, parfois...

\- … c'était l'amoureuse de Papa quand il était jeune.

\- Son amoureuse ?

\- Ouais. Pourquoi… ?

\- C'était un peu comme… sa princesse… ?

\- Tu peux voir ça comme ça.

Elle se roule en boule contre mon torse, et je sens ses cils battre sur ma peau ; je vois bien qu'elle fronce le nez et les yeux, et qu'elle est plongée dans une longue réflexion dont je ne sais pas grand-chose, au final.  
Elle tient tête, à l'école, quand on s'obstine à l'isoler parce qu'elle a deux pères à la place d'un couple hétéro, mais sa résistance a ses limites, comme n'importe qui. J'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe dans sa petite tête à ce propos, pour pouvoir l'aider à surmonter tout ça.

\- … mais si les princes et les princesses ils sont amoureux pour toujours… pourquoi elle est plus là, la princesse avec les cheveux roses… ? elle est partie avec un autre prince ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Noji.

Elle est trop jeune.

Je ne peux pas lui dire… et ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Law a ses propres démons à combattre, je ne vais pas en rajouter une couche en faisant flipper Nojiko.

\- … tu promets que Papa il partira pas pour une autre princesse… ?

\- C'est promis, mon ange.

\- Et que toi, tu pars pas pour un autre prince… ?

\- Promis aussi.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle essaye de me dire… ?  
Je la serre un peu plus dans mes bras et je la berce ; ses yeux fixent Law profondément endormi, et son expression est indéchiffrable, même pour une enfant. Pourtant, j'ai l'habitude des gosses, pour avoir élevé Luffy malgré les hauts et les bas et mes cinq petites années de plus. Mais les sentiments profonds de Nojiko m'échappent, et je pense qu'ils m'échapperont toujours, tant que je n'aurais pas appris à les lire.

\- … tu as quelque chose à me dire, mon cœur… ?

Elle secoue la tête et détourne le regard vers ses jouets, l'air de rien ; ça ne prend pas avec moi.

\- Noji. Tu sais que tu peux me dire si un truc te plaît pas ou va pas. Il faut qu'on en parle, même si c'est gênant.

\- … ça veut dire quoi gênant ?

\- La fois où Papa t'a surprise en train de mettre tes crottes de nez sur le mur.

\- … ouais, j'me sentais pas trop bien.

\- C'est ça la gêne.

\- … c'est nul, conclut-elle.

J'approuve, et son nez se fronce encore, signe qu'elle est en pleine réflexion.  
… par bien des aspects, elle me rappelle tellement Luffy que c'en est douloureux, parfois.

\- … les gens ils disent que peut-être, un jour, vous serez plus ensemble.

Je pensais que l'ambiance générale s'était détendue dans le quartier, mais je me rends compte que ce n'est pas du tout le cas ; autre chose dont je vais devoir parler avec Law, tout à l'heure.

\- Les écoute pas. Ils sont jaloux. Papa et moi, on est pas près de se séparer. Même si on est pas toujours d'accord, lui et moi, on s'aime beaucoup et ça ne changera pas.

\- J'veux pas retourner… retourner _là-bas_, bredouille-t-elle en enfouissant son visage sous ma main pour se soustraire à mon regard.

L'orphelinat.

Bien sûr que je la laisserai pas y retourner. Pour rien au monde je ne permettrais qu'on me l'enlève, je tuerais pour ça, j'en suis sûr. Je peux même pas en vouloir à Law d'avoir voulu se foutre en l'air après avoir perdu Jewelry et leur bébé, j'aurais sûrement fait pareil à sa place ; alors, si on me retire Nojiko… j'imagine pas dans quel état je pourrais être.

\- Promis. Ça arrivera jamais.

\- Jamais ?

\- Jamais.

Je sais pertinemment qu'il ne faut jamais rien promettre aux enfants, parce qu'ils n'oublient pas de vous rappeler pendant des décennies vos promesses manquées, mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre que lui jurer qu'on ne nous la retirera pas.

Law et moi, on a trop sacrifié pour échouer maintenant, quand tout nous sourit enfin.  
Elle semble un peu plus rassurée – c'est fou comme les gamins sont susceptibles de croire tout ce qu'on peut leur dire. Elle est encore à un âge où sa naïveté la protège des grandes désillusions de la vie. Une naïveté que Luffy aura longtemps eue, lui aussi, et que je veux tenter de préserver à tout prix chez Nojiko.  
Ses yeux carmin se ferment et elle se love contre moi, et sa respiration finit par s'apaiser ; je passe une main dans ses épis blancs pour dégager son front et y poser un baiser, en inspirant son odeur, qui a le don d'instantanément me calmer.

\- Bonne nuit, Princesse. Je t'aime.

\- 'Nuit, marmonne-t-elle en se recroquevillant sous sa couverture.

L'instant d'après, un ronflement s'élève, et un filet de bave lui coule déjà de la bouche.

En essayant de ne pas ricaner, je quitte la chaleur de son lit pour rejoindre le rolling-chair, et hisser Law dans mes bras en tentant de ne pas réveiller le dragon. Il grogne et noue ses bras autour de ma nuque – raté, la bestiole a les yeux ouverts.

\- T'vas péter l'dos… bougonne-t-il dans mon cou.

\- Tais-toi, vieux con.

Je l'emmène dans notre chambre et le dépose dans le lit,  
avant de retourner allumer la veilleuse de Nojiko et fermer sa porte,  
non sans un regard à sa silhouette repliée sous la couette.

.

* * *

**Réponse aux guests :**

_Moons : Ola ! Ouch, navrée pour la nuit blanche... mais je suis contente que l'histoire dans sa globalité t'ait plu ! (j'avoue, je préfère l'anglais aussi... je plaide coupable...) J'essaye de faire des choses réalistes, au moins un minimum, et pour ça il faut donner de la crédibilité avec des éléments réels. J'essaye aussi d'avoir toujours une trame bien précise et de ne pas trop changer d'avis en cours de route pour éviter des incohérences qui cassent carrément tout, mais c'est gentil d'avoir salué l'effort ! ^^ j'espère que les autres histoires proposées ont pu te plaire._  
_Alors, tu n'es pas la seule à m'avoir fait cette remarque, mais ce n'est pas une faute ni un accent, c'est juste une vieille règle de littérature : "soufflai-je" est du passé simple "je soufflai", or tous mes chapitres sont rédigés au présent. "Je souffle" correspond donc à "soufflé-je" en inversé (et non pas "souffle-je"). Voilà..._  
_Merci à toi, peut-être à une prochaine !_

_Lilly Tea : Hello ! Ouais, Nojiko est assez adorable, même si tu sens qu'elle va pas être reposante tous les jours ! Et en effet, les outtakes avec Lu et JJ sont durs, qand on sait quel destin leur est réservé... ceux avec Law et Ace sont bien plus doux et promesses de choses meilleures. Merci, à bientôt !_

Kalialt : Hey ! Merci ! On va dire que nos 2 asperges sont tenaces et qu'il en faut plus pour les décourager totalement. J'ai essayé de faire un peu de suspens, oui, même si c'est pas évident sur un outtake, je peux pas faire une intrigue énorme x) Et toi-même, ne te décourage pas, ce n'est pas question d'être nul ou pas, l'écriture se travaille aussi. Néanmoins merci pour les complim_ents. Malheureusement, j'ai dit au début que les outtakes doivent suivre un ordre chronologique, alors je ne pourrai pas faire quelque chose AVANT l'adoption, tu comprends...? désolée... Merci quand même pour la suggestion. A une prochaine !_

_GrapeFruit : Yo ! Les démarches d'adoption pour les hétéros sont trèèèès ardues aussi, mais pourles homosexuels malheureusement c'est plus délicat encore, car ça dépend du jugement de certaines personnes... qui n'est pas toujours arbitraire. Il ne faut pas stigmatiser, mais quand même... Merci pour les compliments, j'espère que cet outtake t'a plu, puisque ça concerne 2 papas et non plus 2 futurs ^^ merci, à bientôt ! (Ouais, Nono est trop choupi ^^)_

_Zabou : Hey ! Contente que l'outtake précédent t'ait plu aussi. Une procédure pour une adoption c'est assez variable, ça dépend des couples et de qui tu veux adopter, mais ça prend souvent des années, jusqu'à 10 ans parfois. Rares sont les couples qui tiennent le coup, et c'est compréhensible... et le fait qu'Ace et Law en aient bavé rend l'arrivée de Nojiko encore meilleure... Merci, à toute !_

* * *

_**Merci, à bientôt pour un autre outtake ! on arrive vers la fin, je suis ouverte à vos idées, mais rappelez-vous que les outtakes ne peuvent se prolonger au-delà de l'histoire originale niveau chronologique...** _


End file.
